Bear Hugs
by LibertySun
Summary: SEQUEL to CHOCOLATE KISSES /3wks later   Insecurities, Immodesty & Inquisitive friends, induce chaos of elephant sized proportions on Sunnybrooke Academy's Overnight trip to the Pittsburgh Zoo & Aquarium.
1. Early Birdies

Brian was currently visiting his favorite place in the world, Mr. Justin's ass. It had been his 'vacation hot spot' for the past three weeks, and would continue to be so for as long as he damn well pleased.

He wasn't going to spout off any profanities such as _'Forever' _or_ 'Exclusive'_. For now, he chalked it up to delicious fucking and incredible blow jobs that just _happen_ to coincide with someone whose personality wasn't entirely repulsive.

As he increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts, he didn't let himself think about the fact that this blond had been spending '_a much too many' _nights in his bed. _'It's always handy to have a hot fuck on stand by' _he concluded, before feeling a riptide of ecstasy vibrate him to the fucking core.

"Oh shit. Brian." those beautiful lips breathed.

Brian smiled to himself in satisfaction both for his performance and his own mind blowing orgasm. _'Yes. This man had definitely been able to match his stamina. Hell, he almost superseded it. Almost.' _

Justin glanced at the clock as he felt GOD pull out of him, eliciting a small groan from both men. Though he could've remained in bed with Brian forever and been content, he had to go.

The past three weeks had been a whirlwind of hot sex and intensifying emotions. He wasn't sure exactly what Brian made of the speed at which everything was progressing _'He was probably chalking it up to fantastic fucking' _but he for one, knew it was definitely already beyond that.

'_If Kinney didn't watch out he was going to collide head fucking first into a relationship.' _Justin smiled as he pondered not letting Brian in on that fact. He knew that the 'Stud of Liberty Ave' was wholeheartedly against anything even remotely resembling one of those 'R' words.

Though, he also knew that he had been unexpectedly introduced to an _entirely different _Brian Kinney than the rest of Pittsburgh. If the fact that in three weeks he had almost traded in all one hundred chocolate kisses for sexual favors was any indication.

"Well, that was quite the wake up call." Brian drawled as he drew the blond in for a quick albeit deep kiss. "I think we need a shower." his eyes danced wickedly.

Justin's groin responded '_Fuck Yes we do!_' but his mouth betrayed him, "I can't. Gotta go." he smiled.

Brian groaned (since his cock couldn't speak for itself).

"It's a school day." the teacher mused. "In fact, it is for you too." he said smacking the brunet's ass and began to collect his clothes that were haphazardly flung about the loft. _'Brian wasn't exactly a man of patience when it came to undressing him.'_

"Yes mother." the brunet drawled in falsetto. "I have to pick up Gus, then I'm going to stop by the diner to get him some breakfast." He was already turning on the water, making Justin curse the fucking time clock he had to punch at work.

Brian was going to the diner _again_, the place that Justin knew all of his friends (family as it were) would be. He felt a sudden pang of disappointment and a tiny (nearly invisible) pang of anger.

Brian had never offered to take him there, or to Deb's for Sunday dinners. Nor' had he introduced him to Deb or anyone other than Mel and Lindsay (who he already knew) and he knew _why_.

The elusive Brian-fucking-Kinney simply could _not_ be seen standing close to a man unless his cock was being serviced. He didn't expect boyfriend status but damn it, he did expect and deserve respect. Although he relished in his alone time with him, he couldn't stop himself from feeling like the _'Slutty little mistress Brian was cheating on his life with.'_

He had already quite ironically _repeatedly_ broken his 'no repeats' rule. Not to mention that Justin was hard pressed to find too many minutes in the past twenty one days that Brian would have been able to trick.

He smiled softly to himself armed with the small hope that perhaps he was inadvertently breaking down more of the King's castle walls with every waking moment.

Justin, now fully dressed, called into the bathroom. _'If he went in there he was _absolutely _going to be late for work.' _

"Alright, I guess I'll see you at the Zoo in few. Just remember when you're riding in your nice air conditioned 'Vette, _my_ ass will be enduring the claustrophobic ambiance of a ride in yellow hell."

Brian chuckled, '_he was too fucking cute_'.

"Aw, don't worry, it's only a twenty minute bus ride Sunshine." then he added while shampooing his hair, "Trust me if your ass can handle the pounding it just received, it can most certainly handle _that_ ride."

He smiled as he imagined the blush undoubtedly kissing that deliciously pale flesh.

* * *

"I'm so excited you're comin' with me today daddy! Yeah, you sure are the best daddy ever!" Gus smiled brightly then continued to shovel in a mouthful of omelet.

It never ceased to amaze Brian how much food that tiny tummy could consume. He felt a delicate heat spread into his own tummy, it had nothing to do with his coffee he was drinking. Hearing his son's declaration had sincerely warmed his heart. A fact for which he was grateful, it proved that his chest did indeed possess one.

"I'm excited too Sonny boy." Brian smiled all the while wondering why he'd ever agreed to go to the fucking _zoo _(He shuddered). '_Did he want to be surrounded by filthy animals roasting in the August heat? Not so much.' _He looked at the small boy on the stool beside him. Ah, reason confirmed. Gus had quite literally begged him to come on this Overnight trip to the Pittsburgh Zoo and Aquarium.

Ever since their trip to Hershey park nearly three weeks ago _'Christ. Was that all? ' _Brian had found himself a lot more involved in Gus' life. That had been a bonding experience for them both and he really did have Gus' best interests at heart. Though he'd be lying if he said a certain tight assed blond wasn't _also_ part of this sudden transformation into 'Ward Cleaver'.

He started to question just what the fuck he was doing with this blond, when he (thankfully) stopped himself. It wasn't _anything_, at least not anything he couldn't handle. He glanced at the clock, and was glad that it was still early. Hopefully he could duck out of the diner before the gang arrived.

He was well aware that he, Brian Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue had been neglecting his duties in the royal court. His loyal subjects were absolutely going to bombard him with questions he didn't want to answer. Since he'd met _him, _he admittedly didn't go out as much. In fact he hadn't even done that many tricks.

Hell, the only trick he'd been doing in abundance was Juggling. Juggling his job, his newfound daddy duties, his friends and above all else, juggling Justin. He wasn't very good. So he hadn't been in a hurry to send this man away. Who could fault him for wanting to have easy access to the world's most perfect fuck? _'No one. That's who.' _

"Daddy!" a small voice with a big attitude snapped. "Listen, are you listening?"

Gus wondered what his daddy was thinking about. It must've been important cause' he sure wasn't paying attention to him. He was excited about today. Yeah, he knew his daddy was too. Even though he said he '_didn't do zoos' _whatever that meant, Gus didn't know. He could just tell his daddy was real excited, Mr. Justin was real excited too. When he told his teacher that his daddy was coming with them he had been happy. He means _really really _happy. Like the time he finally got the training wheels taken off of his bicycle.

He wondered if daddy had taught Mr. Justin how to 'ride like a big boy'. He sure hoped so.

Brian emerged from his mind and faced the expression of annoyance his son was wearing. "I'm sorry Sonny boy, I'm listening now. What were you trying to say?"

"I saaaaaid," he sighed heavily "is Mr. Justin your boyfriend now?" his accusing glare did not falter. The brunet couldn't stop the smile from invading his lips, Gus was nothing if not confident in the importance of his discussions.

'_What the hell should he tell the kid? Fuck if he knew.' _He quickly searched and grabbed 'avoidance' from the 'Brian Kinney Excuse Arsenal'. "Eat your eggs." was all he said.

"Heeey. You didn't answer me!" Gus exclaimed. It was times like these that Brian wished his son _wasn't_ so much like him. Gus always called him out on his bullshit.

"Hmm, well let's see. Is Layla your _giiiirlfriend_?" he teased, and was in turn rewarded with a miniature scowl (that could've been plagiarized straight from the _'Kinney Operating Manual') _and two tiny shaking fists.

Brian laughed, Gus blushed and picked up his fork, "I think I'm gonna eat my eggs." he declared in defeat. "Good idea." his daddy told him.

Gus finished his breakfast and ran behind the counter to hug nanny Deb goodbye. She had stashed some lemon bars in his backpack when his daddy wasn't looking. She smiled at him and told him it was a secret treat. Gus sure did like secrets. He giggled and gave her one last kiss on the cheek. He heard his daddy say it was time to go. He was ready for the zoo, with his secret stowaway sweets in tow.

As they headed for the door, Brian heard the chime._ 'Shit. The gangs all here.' _he thought dryly as Mikey, The professor, Emmett and the 'now straight little gay hustler who could' entered the restaurant.

"Hey guys! We're going to the…" Gus's words were cut short when his daddy's shoe lightly pressed his backpack and ushered him out the door.

"Morning fellas, I'd love to stay and chat, but I don't want to." Brian smirked, then added "Don't want Gus to be late for school."

Brian apologized to Gus for _literally_ kicking him out, but he just didn't want his nosy friends to know where he was going. _'Anyway, it was none of their fucking business.'_


	2. Lies Over Easy

"Hey Ma, what was Brian doing here so early?" Michael inquired, but Deb just shrugged.

"You know what the say about the early bird, and Brian sure likes his worms." Emmett said simply.

"His rooster crowed bright and early this morning, Cock-A-Dildo-Do." Hunter joked and took a seat in the nearest booth.

"Well something's definitely going on with him." Michael said as he took a seat next to his son, "I mean, he hardly ever comes out with us anymore." he was doing his best impression of a five year old. It was pretty impressive.

"I'm sure Brian's got his reasons. He's busy, he _does_ own two businesses." Ben felt inclined to remind his husband.

"Maybe he's gone through all of the men in Pittsburgh. With his one fuck per customer policy, he's got to be scraping the bottom of the barrel by now." Hunter offered sensibly.

Michael rolled his eyes, Ben just shook his head, Emmett however, found the kid's suggestion entirely reasonable.

"I guess he'll have to start importing twinks from around the globe. Australian ass, British bottoms, Canadian cocks…Collect the whole set." Emmett said with too much perkiness in his pep for Hunter's liking this early in the morning.

"Well, aren't we a handsome bunch this morning?" Deb said through a brilliant smile as she gazed down at four of her favorite men. "What can I get you guys?"

"An explanation for why my best friend's been ignoring us." Michael grumbled.

Debbie rolled her eyes, swept them over Ben, then let them rest on her son. _'Jesus. He was married to Ben now, when was Michael going to let Brian down off of that pedestal?_' she thought.

Gus had told her that he and his daddy were going to the zoo today. Knowing Brian (as she did well) she'd concluded that a desire to see animals was not what had gotten him to agree to this trip. Whatever the reason had been however, had elated her as much as it had shocked her. This morning Brian Kinney had actually seemed excited._ Happy_.

"Christ Michael. The boys' entitled to some secrets. To a life." she said almost annoyed, then mentally added '_to some happiness_.' before taking their breakfast orders.

As Deb retreated to the window, she saw Lindsay enter the diner. "Good morning sweetie!" she beamed on her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Lindsay replied walking up to the guys' booth. She quickly glanced around, Brian and Gus were not in the place. "Hey have you guys' seen Brian this morning?" she inquired.

"Barely." Michael said. "He was leaving just as we were coming in." Ben finished for him.

"Oh just great. I wanted to give this to Brian." she groaned and looked at the stuffed dominatrix bear in her hands. "Gus needed this for their trip to the zoo; they 're doing some sort of sleep over scavenger hunt thing. Anyway, He can't sleep without it." she explained, then quickly realizing she had a big fucking mouth, fumbled to say "Never mind. It's no big deal."

She knew that Brian had been picking up Gus a lot lately from the Academy, she also knew (through Gus's gossip) that He and a certain blond teacher had become pretty close. If Brian had been spending time with Justin, she sincerely hoped it would turn into something great. For both of them. Knowing Brian (as she did well) she knew she'd have to abandon all hope if his friends ever found out about it. It wasn't her news to tell.

"The zoo?" Michael asked wide eyed "Brian fucking hates the zoo!" he breathed in a way that had Ben worrying he'd hyperventilate.

"Oh, yeah he does. It was a nightmare." she faltered "I was supposed to go (lie) but Sydney sprung a new show on me (lie), I had to practically beg Brian to fill in for me (lie)." she finished a little too quickly, then turned to order coffee from the counter.

As the four men watched the blonde approach the counter, three voices declared in unison, "She's lying." Ben smiled.

Michael suddenly burst into a fit of laughter he tried desperately to stifle. His three booth mates stared at him in wonder. "Care to share with the rest of the class?" Hunter asked his dad.

"OK, knowing Brian (as he did well) there has got to be a pretty strong reason for him to agree to return to the zoo." he laughed again.

"I wonder how hot that reason is?" Emmett teased.

"That's just what I was thinking." Michael replied.

He found himself wondering if Brian really had been spending his nights with someone here lately. It was definitely a viable option. He wished his friend would just tell him, introduce this 'mystery man' if there was one. He used to feel that Brian-fucking-Kinney 'dating someone' would be a sign of the Apocalypse. However, since marrying Ben he felt himself wanting for Brian to do exactly that.

"The Zoo." Michael shook his head and giggled again. "I _never_ in a million fucking years thought Brian would _ever_ return to the zoo. Not since the _incident_." he said with dramatic enthusiasm.

He met the gaze of three men, Lindz, and Deb (who was setting their food in front of them.) Debbie laughed lightly herself.

"Oh, yes. 'The Great Elephant Molestation of '83'." she mused.

Five eager listeners waited, hungry now not only for breakfast but for further explanation.

"It was a dark and stormy night…" Michael began with a theatrical ominous tone.

"Shut the fuck up," Debbie smacked him on the back of the head "Do you want to hear this or not?" she finished.

Michael reddened slightly with the thought that even in his thirties his 'mommy' still called the shots.

"Now," Deb said "Where was I again? Oh, yeah. The great elephant molestation of '83, as Vic so graciously dubbed it."

She set the glass she was holding down on the table. "The first summer Brian became a 'Novotny by association', the Zoo was introducing a brand new elephant exhibit. Captain Astro here bugged my ass for weeks about it. For some _ungodly_ reason he really wanted to see some fucking elephants." she rolled her eyes and smiled.

Michael blushed deeper. Though was grateful this wasn't as bad as the time she had shown up at the community college to give him condoms and lube for his 'study date' infront of his entire lab group. Said date included.

"They gave us peanuts to feed them. I gave some to Brian but he just stuffed them in his pocket and continued to wish that he was somewhere else." Michael interjected, before getting a glare from his mother that said '_don't interrupt me_.'

"While Michael was busy looking at the elephants, Brian was busy looking at the ass of the man in the group beside us. One hell of a yelp and a stream of tears later, and he was a heap on the ground moaning in falsetto. That fucking elephant got up close and personal with Brian's '_up close and personals_', If ya know what I mean. The damn thing groped and poked the kid six ways to Sunday." Deb shook her head but couldn't suppress her giggle at the memory.

"Man, could that thing do a reach around!" Michael declared almost in awe, "It went right for the fucking nuts in his pocket." he added.

"Instead it found a trunk and nuts of a different variety." Hunter laughed.

Debbie smiled at him, "The poor kid. He was swollen and bruised, literally limped the rest of the day. Yeah, he was puttin' frozen peas on his peanuts for days." She said, shaking her head and walking back towards the counter.

"I bet that put a damper on young Kinney's _social activities_." Emmett observed.

Michael grinned. "Yeah, and started his now rather unique phobia of elephants. I invited him to come to the circus with me and ma not too long after that. He none to politely declined." he finished smiling, and took the last sip of his coffee.

"I should be going," Lindsay announced "with any luck I can get to the Academy before the buses leave, and drop this off with one of the teachers."

The proverbial light bulb above Emmett's head flicked on. It of course shone a dazzling fluorescent. Emmett Honeycutt's _everything_ shone brighter than the average queer's.

"Now, Sweetie here let me have that." he took the stuffed toy from her grip. "You go on and get to the gallery, I will run this over to the center." he practically forced her towards the exit.

Lindsay eyed her friend suspiciously, but in all honesty she didn't want to be late for work. "Oh, alright." she said hesitantly, flashed Emmett an '_I know you're up to something, but please don't drag me into i_t' stare, kissed his cheek and left.

Emmett returned to the booth all smiles. He had every intention on getting the bear to Gus, however he also had zero intention of going to the child's school. He was headed directly to the Zoo. '_Do not pass go. Do not collect $200_.'

Michael glanced up and saw the mischievous sparkle in his friend's eyes. "I know that look. What are you plotting oh devious one? Inquiring minds want to know."

The oh devious one smiled, then nonchalantly explained, "Me? Oh nothing. I just thought I'd take this bear to little Gus over at the zoo."

Hunter spoke, "Well, Detective Honeycutt, if you're suggesting spying on Brian and uncovering the presumably '_hot new reason_' for his return to ground zero of '_the incident'_. Then fucking count me in."

"Why little Novotny-Bruckner whatever do you mean?" he feigned innocence and looked at Michael. "So, Which one of you is going to lend me their wheels?" he asked simply.

Ben chuckled and shook his head. "Well, James Bond I suppose I could drop Michael off and you two can be on your way." he shot a quick glance to his son as he stood. "Just don't get arrested and try not to break any commandments."

Hunter made a gesture of crossing his heart. Michael laughed and kissed Ben's cheek, "Now, dear don't be too strict with them, it will only make them rebel more." he joked, then addressed the two seated men, "No felonies. However, what's a good stake out in the name of friendship without a smite from God and a handful of misdemeanors?" he tossed his keys on the table, and asked to be kept in the loop.

As he watched his fathers leave, Hunter turned and faced his partner in crime. "So Mr. Bond, you ready?"

Emmett shook his head as if offended. "Bond? No no that will never do. We need James bond vixen names. Umm let's see," he made of show of recalling the movies he'd never really watched but only heard about.

"I know there's a Miss 'Pussy Galore'"he smirked and nodded towards the younger man, "That can be _you_." he teased the newly 'straightened out' version of his former homo hustler self.

"Ha. Ha." Hunter replied dryly. "What about you?"

"Hmm." Emmett sighed. "I'm trying to decide between Honeyrider and Dr. Goodhead."

Both men laughed at that as they made their way to the exit. The hunt for explanation was on. They would first stalk and observe, then approach. It was '_Reason Season_' and they were committed to bagging one.


	3. Beginnings and Bob

"Let me give you a hand Sunshine." Justin heard the voice that sent a delectable shiver through him. His half hardened cock tried desperately to provide it's undivided attention to God's hand. A hand that was currently making it's way down the front of his increasingly tightening khaki shorts.

"Brian." he whispered as he looked around nervously.

"Relax," the brunet breathed against his ear "the kids are all getting the rules rundown at the gate. It's just me and you Taylor." he said, pressing his lean body roughly against the teacher's smaller frame. Brian's inner deviant had grown ravenous when he'd learned Justin was on the bus alone.

'_Fuck. What was he doing again?' Right. Packing the kids' lunches in the coolers. Keep them cold. _'_Cold Ice.' _he trembled from everything _except _the fucking cold. With Kinney's sexual heat rapidly consuming him, Justin found himself wanting to crawl into a cooler himself.

Brian's lust worthy fingers curled around the blond's eager feature, eliciting a small moan full of desire and empty of protest.

The artist allowed his head to fall back against the hard chest he'd come to crave, his eyes fell closed.

Brian's own eyes flickered with satisfaction as to how easily the other man would succumb to his will. '_Christ. He looked so goddamn hot._' Justin bit his bottom lip. Brian wanted to lick it. So he fucking did.

With increased speed, his hands performed their 'Kinney magic' on the teacher's cock as his mouth crashed hard onto that yummy pout he'd come to crave.

The blond broke the kiss for an agonizing second to turn and face the brunet. A move in of itself that proved difficult, with his weakening knees. He let his hands caress every inch he could reach, and quite viciously attacked Brian's mouth.

Both men tried frantically to melt into one another. Justin envisioned himself literally turning into the puddle of liquefied heaven in which he felt, and pouring himself into Brian. He couldn't get close enough. He momentarily forgot where he was, _who_ he was. _'Hell, what did thinking mean again?'_

His every movement was now being decided by the taste of Brian's tongue and his vigorously stroking fingers. The blond surrendered his coherence and fell into the dreamlike allure of Brian Kinney. He thrust his hips forward urgently trying to encourage his cock to finish. It obliged.

Justin moaned deep into Brian's throat, causing his pretty brunet mind to spin on it's fucking axis. _'Justin Taylor was so damn delicious. Downright addictive.' _He removed his hand from the khakis and brought them to his mouth, to taste the drug causing this euphoric high.

"Heh hum." the sound of someone clearing their throat suddenly ripped them from Utopia and landed them smack dab back in the tiny aisle of the bus.

Blond and Brunet saw Bob, the driver of the Bus. Blue met brown, both men blushed. Both boys breathed easy, thankful that Bob was apparently open minded.

The old man smiled. He had never seen two men necking before, but hell, this was a new age. One thing was for goddamn sure, these two boys looked completely…_content_. He laughed lightly, partially at his ease to accept something so foreign to him, but mostly from his own embarrassment for interrupting.

He blushed deeper, and attempted a smile. He found however, he couldn't meet the men's eyes again. He found a fascinating spot on the ceiling. "Sorry, boys. I didn't mean to interrupt. I think they're about to head on into the zoo." he added.

It was Justin who answered him, "Yes. We're sorry, we shouldn't have been on your bus," the old man just held up his hand as if to dismiss the entire incident. "Have a good day you two." he smiled and allowed himself to meet their gaze. The young men really did seem happy. He knew some folks had a problem with this type of thing, but from where he was standing, it seemed perfectly natural.

He chuckled again, "You'll forgive me if I don't shake your hand." he addressed Brian, and blushed further still. Brian smiled, said goodbye and dragged Justin off the bus.

* * *

As they approached the awaiting group, Justin scanned the crowd and spotted Daphne. Immediately he noticed Layla trying with immense persistence to hold Gus's hand. Gus was as equally persistent in shaking her away. _'It appeared that Brian's _Chronic Commitment Condition _was hereditary.'_

"There you two are! The munchkins were getting impatient." Daphne lectured two of her approaching _fantasies personified_. _'Long, Lean & Luscious_', followed by _'Short, Sweet & Sensual.' _Every time she saw these two men together she cursed the fucking jokesters that trapped her inner gay man inside this goddamn woman's body.

"Why heeello there darlin'" Brian drawled in his best southern accent and placed an arm around Daphne's waist and a kiss on her cheek. The man's arousing fire burned it's way through her skin and threatened to melt her bones. She was pretty sure she'd returned his hello. Though with the heat dancing in her brain, there was no way to be sure.

"Mr. Brian!" Layla's cheerful voice shrieked in delight as she wrapped her tiny body around his leg. "I'm so thrilled you could join us." she announced.

Brian let out a genuine laugh and ran his hand across the top of her head. This little girl always spoke with such eloquence, it was impossible not to smile in her presence. "I'm thrilled that you're thrilled." he replied, earning him a wide grin trying it's best to rival Sunshine's.

Gus, not about to let Layla steal all of his daddy's attention, moved quickly to grip his hand. Feeling the small hand wrap into his own made Brian's heart swell. "Look Daddy," Gus said pulling something out of his backpack.

Brian raised an eyebrow and watched his son interestedly. Gus eagerly pulled out and slammed on his sunglasses. "See. I'm just like you Daddy." he declared pointing to the man's own glasses. "Yeah, so cool. Aren't we cool Mr. Justin?" he asked his teacher.

"Oh so cool." Justin beamed to his student, then met 'daddy's' eyes and mouthed "Oh so hot." seductively. The words, were seemingly a prophecy as Brian did indeed feel '_Oh so hot_' watching those fucking delicious lips.

Glancing down, Brian caught green eyes full of disdain. "Rice! Ol' buddy Ol' pal." he dripped the sarcasm from his tongue and ruffled red hair. Bryce jerked from his touch. He also tried relentlessly to slice through Gus's daddy with the daggers of his stare. The brunet smiled, just to further piss the kid off.

"OK, guys" Daphne addressed the students "remember we are visiting the animals homes so we need to be respectful and kind."

Layla started to take her shoes off before Miss Daphne stopped her. "What are you doing honey?" her teacher inquired.

"Oh, I'm just taking off my sandals. It's polite. You know, cause whenever we have house guests mommy makes em' 'lose the shoes' at the door." she explained simply.

Justin smiled at her, "Well Ladybug, we definitely don't want to take our shoes off in there." he let his eyes trail the brunet. He silently noted the Armani Collezoni button fly jeans and beige vest. Then rested his gaze on the Hugo Boss Dovevos loafers that looked brand new. "Though, we don't necessarily need _two hundred dollar _shoes either." he teased.

"Now, Mr. Justin, I can't help it if everything I own is exquisite. I'm allergic to tacky." Brian shrugged as he patted the blond's fucking tacky lucky hat.

Layla just shook her head though she didn't fully understand. Oh well, shoes or no shoes she was excited. Her heart was set on seeing the animals. Her hopes were set the highest on the chance that maybe if she wished hard enough she'd get to meet a unicorn. She didn't know where exactly unicorns lived, but figured the zoo was as good a place as any.

"Here take these." Miss Daphne spoke again handing each of the three children a colorful key on a string. "Put these around your neck, they're special 'zoo keys'. Some of the animal's houses will have treasure boxes and if you unlock them with these keys you will get to learn all kinds of cool stuff about them." she explained.

Gus and Layla nodded happily, Bryce looked like he couldn't care less.

As they passed under the eighteen foot awning into the gate, Brian couldn't help but take notice of the upscale changes to the place since the last time he was here too many years ago. His groin ached, a phantom pain of the past. Instinctively he told Gus to stop, and quickly emptied the contents of his pockets (keys, wallet, cell) into the boy's backpack.

Justin the all important 'map reader troop leader' stopped to pick up the zoo's offered pamphlets and maps. "Alrighty, if we go just over here," he gestured to the right, "we can get on the Time Traveler's Express. It's a train that will circle around the zoo, show us the original building that was the entire Highland park zoo, One hundred years ago." he looked overtop of the brochure and directed his focus to Gus "We get to see the zoo that your daddy saw when he was little." Justin couldn't resist a joke at Brian's age.

"Hilarious." the older man said dryly "Who knew Sunshine did stand up?" Justin smiled brightly and Brian forgot what he was upset about.

"The train lets us off at 'Kid's Kingdom' starts with some rides and the petting zoo." he finished and began leading the way to the mock station's boarding landing.

"I wanna sit by Gus!" Layla exclaimed all the while ushering the boy into the closest seat. He didn't have a chance to protest. Daphne and Bryce slid in next to her. She turned and faced two of her favorite faces, "This one's full boys." she said through a grin full of mischief and nodded backwards.

Brian followed her nod and noticed the seat behind the kids had a broken bar and a sign that read 'out of order'. He produced his own grin full of mischief when he saw that it was the next to last seat in the car and guided the teacher to the very empty, very private next available option.

Almost instantly, Brian was _pleasantly_ surprised by the feel of Justin's slender hand trespassing in his 'buttonflies'. "My mom always taught me it was polite to return a favor." he stated.

"I really must thank her for your privileged upbringing." Brian said in a shaky breath that tried desperately to sound like he was still in control.

'_This is definitely _not _the same timid teach that was hesitant of making out in the bathroom of Hershey.' _he thought proudly while also mentally adding that he was _'fucking elated to see that in three weeks time, he had proved to be a very _GOOD_ bad influence on the blond.'_


	4. Heavy Petting

As she enjoyed the gentle motion of the water underneath them, Layla looked over at her boyfriend. _'Yeah, he really was the cutest boy in the whole wide world.' _This log ride had been a good idea. She reached down a grabbed Gus's hand.

"Laylaaaa." he whined and rolled his eyes.

She ignored him and sighed. "Isn't this just romantic?" she breathed. "It's just like that ride I seen that one time on a cartoon. You know, the one that looks like a swan and has the hearts on it?"

Gus didn't know. Gus didn't care. Layla sure had been acting extra weird lately; which in turn had him wanting off of this ride…extra bad.

* * *

Justin was really pleased with the way Brian had been acting thus far this morning. Admittedly, he had been worried that he'd be the unlucky recipient of the 'Kinney cold shoulder', once they were out and about among the living.

Away from the safe walls of his loft, the only place Brian ever managed to let down any of the walls he'd placed around himself. '_So far So good_.' he thought. He emerged from the thought as he saw the kids running across the long rope bridge.

"That was so fun!" Layla smiled and took her teacher's hand. "Now, let's go to the pet part." she delivered a very formal order.

"Oh yes let's get to the _heavy petting_." The echoed sex Brian called a voice drawled in the blond's ear as he passed. Leaving Justin panting, no petting required.

As they entered the petting zoo, Daphne couldn't help but imagine Bryce trapped in the confines of one of these cages. Hell, she'd settle for a leash. She looked at her co-worker and his perfectly behaved charge. Jealousy surfaced.

Layla's parents were both physicians, so their schedules rarely left time for Academy outings. She looked at Bryce. His father however had been unemployed for the better part of the last year. Though, somehow it was not too difficult to deduce why he did not rush at the chance to spend extra quality time with the kid.

"Bryce Conner Murphy!" she said sternly as she rushed to approach him "Do NOT throw that rock at the llama!" '_Christ. She needed a fucking raise.'_

The 'petting part' as Layla had called it turned out to not be too full of cages and pens as Justin had expected. In fact he remembered from the brochure that most of this zoo had free range environments. Closest to each animals' natural habitat. He took in his surroundings, and smiled to himself at the mere sight of Brian Kinney surrounded by freely roaming farm creatures.

"Which one is he? Layla inquired as she pet the reindeer. She looked at the name plate and wished that she could read. "Dasher? Dancer?"

Justin chuckled and turned to answer her. Gus however didn't hear his teacher's revelation of the reindeer's identity because he was busy remembering last Christmas.

Everybody had been at nanny Deb's and she'd had mistletoe hanging right above the door. He felt his cheek and shuddered as he recalled the _gazillion _times he'd been kissed. _'It was gross.' _His kissing record wasn't what he was worried about though, it had been daddy's. He had watched all the grown ups all night.

Uncle Mikey kissed uncle Ben, uncle Ted kissed uncle Blake, Mommy kissed Mama and so one a so forth. _'Gross. Gross. Gross.' _But daddy didn't have anybody that was just his to kiss.

Gus vowed right now, that next year would be different. This Christmas he was going to invite Mr. Justin to nanny Deb's. Yeah, this time daddy was gonna have a mistletoe kisser.

"Sonny boy." he heard his daddy's voice, and noticed (partially embarrassed) that everybody had already moved ahead of him, passed Santa's mystery flyer. He sighed, took a deep breath and ran to catch up.

"Oh look here Miss Daphne, if it isn't one of your own."

She followed his outstretched finger, and rolled her eyes. Brian smirked.

"What? Every girl gets one." he smiled very much enjoying the woman's irritation. He looked down at the animal but _did not _touch it. "You're actually kinda cute for a muncher mascot." he told the beaver.

Glancing up he caught sight of a bull. '_It's a lesbian reunion_.' he mentally joked and nodded towards the bull. "Melanie." he said before walking over to Gus and Justin.

Layla had overheard Mr. Brian's words, and she was excited. She was a girl. She wondered when she'd get a beaver of her very own.

"What's so interesting over here gentlemen?" Brian inquired.

"It's roosters!" Gus exclaimed. "Look at em' Daddy." he was an enthusiastic little shit.

Brian brought himself closer to the blond and lowered his voice, "If you've seen one cock you've seen a thousand." he said, his mind completely unprepared for the teacher's response.

"If you've seen a thousand, you're Brian Kinney." Justin stated not meeting Brian's eyes and with no hint of emotion. A fact that was rapidly driving Brian to the brink of insanity.

'_Was he joking? Was he serious? Was it a bad assessment? Hell, even though it _was_ an accurate one.' _He tried to shake the thoughts away, only to find that he had knocked a few more loose.

'_Did he detect a hint of sadness? Disgust? In Justin's voice. And just what the fuck was this churning in his gut? Why were long forgotten words like _shame_ and _regret _wanting to form? Fuck. Why did any of this concern him? It goddamn didn't._' he decided and followed his sonny boy over to the goats.

* * *

"I hope we can find them." Emmett said irritated as he was unsuccessfully trying to read the zoo's map. "If _someone_ didn't have to stop to tinkle twice on a twenty minute ride…Who drinks soda at seven O'clock in the morning anyway?"

"What?" hunter protested "It's a hell of a lot better than my previous morning _high protein _beverage. I used to fuck for a living remember?" he clarified, taking the map from fumbling fingers and giving it a once over.

"Speaking as only a previous hustler and not a 'Rocket Surgeon', I can only _assume _that 'Kid's Kingdom' sounds like a fucking good place to find some kids." he smirked.

Emmett rolled his eyes, and looked down at the toy bear in his hands, "This is going to be a long day." he told it.

"You ready to go Honeyrider?" Hunter inquired.

"Lead the way Miss Pussy." Emmett gestured forward.

'Straight' and 'Sissy' secret seeking sleuths headed towards the train.

* * *

A symphony of laughter played through the air. Daphne, Bryce, Gus, Layla, Brian and a million _goddamn strangers _all preformed a variety of notes in the choral mockery. He hated this _song_ and his ass was stinging.

With tears in his eyes, Gus ran around to catch a glimpse of Mr. Justin's bottom again. This of course led to another onset of hysterics, more severe than the last. Looking a the bare flesh of Mr. Justin's hiney had his funny bone working over time.

Justin blushed deeper. So intensely in fact that it began to project from his face and made it's way to Brian's cock. Brian couldn't help himself from laughing when the goat had taken quite a substantial bite out of the blond's shorts. He couldn't blame the poor animal, for he himself had tasted that sweet ass, and could easily vouch for it's deliciousness.

His mind sent him a fleeting image of his own ripped pants at Hershey Park. An unapproved smile found it's way to his lips. '_I guess ruining pants in parks is our thing._' he thought, then he thought that he shouldn't ever think the words '_our thing' _ever again. _'No. he had things and Justin had things. Together he and Justin had no things.'_

Justin un-tucked his previously dress code required tucked in Sunnybrooke Academy t-shirt.

He found himself grateful for it's ridiculous excessive length. It hid the rip in his shorts, so no one would see his ass.

Brian watched as Justin pulled his hideous t-shirt down over his tear.

He found himself grateful for it's ridiculous excessive length. It hid the rip in his shorts, so no one else COULD fucking look at his ass.


	5. Meat Tenderizer

As he turned to ask Daddy _'which way to the pony rides?_' beautiful music filled Gus's ears, the sound of Bryce_ crying. _Bryce was real big _and_ real mean. Though Gus would _never_ admit it, sometimes this 'big meanie' made him cry when he called he and his parents names. He didn't know what they all meant but could easily tell that they were unkind. So, to hear the boy actually crying himself made Gus feel like dancing. So he did (a little).

"What's wrong with Bryce Daddy?" Gus inquired as a delicious array of possible causes for the boys' tears danced along with him.

Brian shook his head and they approached the commotion. Immediately he heard Daphne trying her best to soothe the child. He also heard her trying her best to not laugh.

She met Brian's eyes but directed her voice to her student. "I told you that Mr. Skunk would _not_ like you poking him with that stick." she said in a calm voice and bit back a smile as she watched Brian and Justin's lips forming their own.

"It's alright Bryce, we'll just have to go find the first aid tent and call your parents. I'm sorry though you will probably have to go home and get a bath." She looked at the two men, "or _twenty_." she smirked.

Bryce wailed louder, mostly for his 'Mommy'. Gus quite liked that, but felt guilty that he did not feel guilty about it.

"Ew Bryce. You're stinky!" Layla announced as she pinched her adorable button nose. "Most unfortunate." she added softly in a manner in which _only_ Layla Elizabeth Monroe, could.

Daphne told the group she'd meet them at the '_Sea Lion Show' _in an hour, then escorted the still sobbing, still smelly, 'Skunk Sticker' to the first aid pavilion.

* * *

"I'm justa' wobblin' like Aunt Lula after mass." Emmett said shakily as he crossed the rope bridge. "She always broke out the home brewed moonshine at church." he explained further (with a tilt of his hand towards his mouth) to Hunter's raised eyebrow.

"Sounds like a charming woman." the younger man said simply, "Now hurry that nelly bottom up!' he called from stable ground.

Emmett's nerves were no further eased by the sight of actual alligators swimming freely beneath this swinging deathtrap they call fun. _'He was a lot more Bridget _Jones_ and a lot less Indiana.'_

"Just a few more steps." he told Gus's bear, his furiously swaying form and his unsteady equilibrium.

Though graceful, Emmett Honeycutt had always had trouble with balance. He will forever tell himself that it is that reason alone that prevented his successful career in the ballet. Born with a spotlight on his heart and glitter in his veins, he'd been built for center stage. Liberty Avenue was now that stage, and his brilliant flame was the equivalent to his name appearing in lights.

He gave himself a victory clap when his feet touched solid earth.

"Are you ready?" Hunter asked anxious to get the show on the goddamn road.

"Patience. Nobody likes a pushy 'Pussy'," he said sternly, "_or _an eager beaver." he joked lamely to his audience of one. "OK, so where to Miss Galore?"

Hunter looked around but didn't know. He spotted what appeared to be a path between _too many _fucking animals. He sighed and proceeded through them.

As he took in the random roosters pecking lightly at the ground, Emmett smiled. "It's just like Babylon. Surrounded by cocks with light peckers and tiny brains." he said as much to himself as Hunter.

The younger man chuckled softly and shook his head. When he brought it to the right he caught sight of Brian.

"Target confirmed." he whispered, then added "and 'The Reason' has a hot ass."

Emmett stretched his neck to get a better view. "Affirmative." he replied with businesslike confirmation.

* * *

It was official. Brian Kinney was absolutely the sexiest sight Justin's eyes had ever had the pleasure of meeting. As he stood watching the brunet talking to the kids about the horses, he'd become entranced.

The blond was quickly drawing the conclusion that regardless of environment, Brian was the only place he ever wanted to be.

Every location Brian entered inevitably became a Gallery, displaying the most breathtaking piece of walking bronzed art.

Justin tried to will the increasing rush of blood from his heart to arrive at his head and _not_ his cock. It had a lousy sense of direction.

He ached to touch the other man. First, however he'd need to actually _move. _He was unsure of the length of time that had passed since he'd physically moved any part of his body besides his swelling hard on and his rapidly beating heart.

Staring at Brian Kinney had very much the same affect as quicksand. The longer you stood…the further you sank.

'_Why not?_' he thought. He'd already given into the intense pull of the man's vortex. '_How much further could he fall?_'.

'All the way into fucking oblivion.' his heart answered.

Justin shushed it. If Brian ever heard some of the shit his heart said, he'd reach in and grab his ass out of the vortex with his bare hands.

'_No. for now, these conversations remained strictly between Justin and his internal organs.'_

He was pulled from the 'internal parts seminar' by a tugging on his t-shirt. He looked down to see Layla's smiling face.

"Nope." the face said "No unicorns over there _either_." she frowned, shook her head and grabbed her teacher's hand.

"Goodness where are those silly animals?" she wondered as she led Mr. Justin over to the plain old boring ponies.

"Look Layla!" Gus shouted and pointed to his desired horse. "That big one's _all mine_." he informed her of how this whole 'dibs' situation was going to go down.

Brian laughed lightly. "You want to ride the big one Sonny Boy?" he smiled.

"Uh huh. You bet! The big stallion. Like a big boy. You ride stallions too don't you Daddy?" he asked through a widening grin.

"Absolutely Sonny Boy." he reassured his son through his own widening grin. '_Maybe there was some hope for the little man's homosexuality yet.' _he mentally joked.

As the zoo employee got the children situated for the ride, Brian turned and leaned close to Justin's ear. His hand also, somehow _without his permission _found the small of the blond's back. _'He'd reprimand the rogue appendage later.'_

"I do enjoy a good Stallion, though lately I've thoroughly enjoyed riding a certain blond pony." he drawled.

"Pony?" Justin feigned offense, then stuck out his tongue. "You Mr. Kinney are sooo going to get it." he threatened.

Brian resisted the urge to suck Justin's taunting protruding tongue, raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "Oh really? _What_ prey tell am I to get Taylor?" he mused.

"What-ever-the-fuck I give you." Justin whispered with so much conviction and seduction that it made Brian's cock jump. Apparently, it quite liked those terms.

* * *

If Emmett didn't know Brian, he would almost swear that he was looking at a genuine pair of blissful boyfriends. Sure, Brian was present. In his smug posture, his sexual aura, and in his trademark smirk. The stud of Liberty Avenue was definitely making this blond swoon and fawn. His friend was hungrily eyeing the mystery man like he was indeed a top sirloin. Yet, there was _someone else _there too. _'Someone dare he say _tender_.'_

He and Hunter watched as Brian leaned in and whispered (what for all intents and purposes Emmett chose to believe were '_sweet nothings'_) into the young man's ear. Nothing too strange there. Brian was infamous for his whispered 'seal the deal' lines, in which the gang had been trying to learn for years.

Then they watched as Brian's hand gently graced the small of the Twink's back. _'Someone must've slipped meat tenderizer to Brian when he wasn't looking.' _

Emmett recalled all of Kinney's 'Sexcapades' he had been privy to or assaulted with (depending on how you looked at it). He could remember very few (if not no) blonds, especially with this man's youthfulness and smaller stature._ 'No. Definitely not Brian's preferred type.'_

"Pussy," he said without looking at Hunter "we've just entered the Twinkie Zone."

When he got no response he drew his eyes away from the unbelievable vision before him and turned to face his sidekick. Hunter was adamantly raking his eyes across the sky.

"Whatcha looking for Baby?" Emmett inquired a little curious, a little nervous.

"The fucking pigs to fly by." he stated matter-of-factly.

Emmett raised his own head towards the sky, in hopes of catching a glimpse of this once in a lifetime phenomenon.


	6. Round of Applause

"Say how do you do and shake hands." Mr. Justin sang to the polar bear as he touched his hand to the gigantic paw against the glass.

Gus giggled. "Is the white bear your friend now Mr. Justin?" he asked.

"He sure is Buddy. Here, come give him a high-five."

Gus did.

"Hey," Brian's hand wrapped indiscreetly around Justin's waist _'this limb was becoming a disciplinary problem.' _"I thought you liked Studs _not_ Bears,Twinkie." Brian pulled back and gestured to himself.

"Afraid of some competition Kinney?" He smiled.

The Brunet scoffed. "There's no competing with the_ best_." he replied with enough arrogance for ten men.

Justin rolled his eyes.

'_What did _that_ mean? Did this Blond not think he was the best? Not think he was enough?' _A flash of Justin with someone who wasn't him assaulted Brian crudely. He felt fucking sick. '_Why the fuck?_' he didn't give a shit what Justin thought, or who he did.

He told himself the nausea was too much damn coffee and no food. He made a mental note to eat something soon. Anything.

As they walked through the see through water tunnel, Gus gave one last parting glance at the polar bear playing with his blocks of ice.

He called upon the blocks he played with when he was little. Yeah, they sure had been fun. Then when he growed-up some, Mama got him some legos. They were harder, but he was smart. Just last week Daddy had surprised him with an 'Erection' set. Talk about hard, but Gus would figure them out. Auntie Em' said his Mommy and Daddy couldn't afford an 'Erection' set, so he played with the one God gave him. Gus felt gypped. God never gave him anything that cool, he only gave him Jenny and all she ever did was_ break_ his toys.

"Here Gussie." Layla said in that weird voice again. He was going to put a stop to this 'Gussie' business. _Later._

Layla placed a tiny cup of dried shrimp into her boyfriend's hand. "Come on! We get to feed them to the stingrays!" She exclaimed and dragged him to the open tank.

He followed her passed a gigantic whale statue and what he would guess a million fish aquariums. Paying next to no attention to the girl in front of him, Gus smacked hard into a now stopped, very annoyed Layla.

"Watch where you're going Mister." she snapped, somehow with a smile still in place.

"Sorry." Gus fumbled as he climbed the step stool and looked into the 'touch tank' it sure was neat.

A rainbow of colors swam beneath the shimmering surface. Starfish, seahorses, turtles, coral, fish, and many other creatures sat for observation.

The stingrays were in a neighboring pool. Gus and Layla had a ball tossing dried shrimp at them.

Justin let his hand touch the back of a swimming turtle. He was reminded of 'The Tortoise and the Hare' which in turn reminded him of his current situation with a certain Brunet. He was willing to speed up_ or_ slow down to meet Brian at the finish line.

Brian observed an octopus. "I haven't seen that many groping hands since my last white party." he mused.

"Wow, you must be so proud." Justin said almost_ coolly? 'There's that unreadable shit again._' Brian thought. _'That bitterness? That disappointment? No. He was probably imagining it._' He knew he wasn't.

The next few tanks were displayed beneath a sign 'Dangerous Neighbors'.

Justin's eyes found a shark. He couldn't help compare it to a brunet shark he knew. The plethora of plankton waiting to be devoured didn't stand a chance.

Brian's eyes found the piranhas. He couldn't help compare them to a blond piranha he knew. Everything in it's path to be devoured didn't stand a chance.

"Ew!" Layla said as she tapped the glass tank containing the electric eels.

Both men followed her declaration of disgust.

"Those are electric eels." her teacher told her.

"Not nearly as electrifying and oh-so-stim-u-lating as yours." Brian drawled to the Blond.

Layla heard this. '_Mr. Justin had an eel?_' She concluded that like girls and beavers, boys must get eels. She was sure glad she was a girl. Beavers were cuddly and cute, whilst eels were slimy and gross.

Justin trembled in response to Brian's hot breath against his ear. He unsuccessfully tried to shake away the lust from his thoughts. He glanced at his watch.

"Oh, it's time for the Seal and Sea Lion show!" he told his two, now eagerly bouncing students.

* * *

Emmett emerged from the storage space under the stage, (trespassing misdemeanor numero uno complete) wiping his mouth and smiling to himself. '_Yes. He'd more than done his part to ensure things would go as planned._' Not that he'd minded in the least. Calvin was hot, and he was an expert at such services rendered. He began to wonder how Hunter was doing with his task, when the boy appeared.

"So?" the young man asked.

"So?" Emmett parroted. "All systems go Miss Galore. Calvin's going to help."

"I'm pretty sure your cock sucking skills count as bribery. I think I should compile a misdemeanor checklist." Hunter said handing Emmett his part of the preparation.

"While I thank you for the compliment," he eyed the hat and sunglasses with immense distaste. "these are the best you could do?"

"Hey, I was shopping with a five finger discount," he started.

"Petty theft noted." Emmett interjected.

"I had to get what I could grab." he said placing a rather mundane baseball cap on his head.

The older man took in the discreet headwear and looked again at his own.

"Baby, the purpose of a disguise is to be discreet." he said as he pulled on the floppy elephant hat his inept partner had provided. "How come you got a simple ball cap?"

Hunter shrugged. "What? I thought this was the standard hetero issued uniform. Next up, I'm learning about football and going to a Hooters."

Emmett shuddered.

Hunter looked at the other man's hat. "What?" he asked innocently. "At least I got you the pink one."

Emmett was not amused.

"Besides," Hunter continued "I was only concerned about your safety. I figured if you had an elephant near you, Brian might be too afraid to kill you."

At that, Emmett betrayed his irritation with a smile. "Let's go find some seats." he instructed.

"So, trespassing, bribery, and petty theft." Emmett listed.

"Yep, three misdemeanors, but at least we haven't been smited by God." Hunter declared with a hint of pride.

"It's still early." Emmett reminded him as they headed towards the amphitheater.

* * *

Brian was caught in a moment of paternal bliss, watching the animals on stage Gus wore the widest smile he had ever seen. He lifted his head from the beauty of his happy son to the seal performance.

One of the animals was effortlessly balancing a substantial sized ball on it's nose.

He leaned into the blond, a mischievous smile waltzing across his lips.

"Can you do that trick Sunshine?" he asked.

Blue eyes danced along with Brian's smile, he shrugged lightly. "I'd be willing to give it a shot." he illuminated his mouth, while simultaneously brightening Brian's life.

* * *

Four hidden eyes observed the once again seemingly 'tender' interaction.

Hunter decided the display was too intimate for the likes of Brian Kinney. "They're being sweet." he observed skeptically. "I think they're together." he concluded sternly.

Emmett, (though he wished that were the case) knew better. "Trust me. There's _no way_ Brian would be going through all of this trouble if he'd already fucked our little blond baby. He doesn't do repeats, and he definitely doesn't do _sweet_."

"I don't know. The man's certainly got a '_fucked by Kinney_' air about him. I bet you." Hunter challenged sternly.

"A bet?" Emmett perked up a little. "But you have nothing I want." he noted.

"You scared?" Hunter smiled. "OK, so we don't wager stuff or money. We bet dares." Hunter offered.

Emmett smiled. "The winner gets to dare the loser to do _anything_. No backing out."

"Deal. Bring it on Honeycutt. There's _nothing_ I won't do. I fucked a murderer for fuck's sake!" He finished.

Emmett suddenly felt very nervous and not just at the prospect of losing. No, he felt nervous because as he watched his friend and the blond, he couldn't help but know he was going to lose.

A wave of doubt threatened to pull him under when he saw Brian smile. Really, truly, genuinely,_ smile_. He gulped and desperately wanted to back out of this bet.

Rising from the undertow of his nerves, he saw Calvin. _'He was delicious_.' As promised, the delicious man scanned the crowd and selected Brian and Gus from the audience.

He'd arranged this 'volunteer selection' for no other reason besides his utter enjoyment; and the great Brian Kinney's much needed occasional dose of humility.

* * *

Brian-fucking-Kinney sharing a stage with fucking otters, or seals, or whatever-the-fuck. His nice clothes being splashed and soaked, his ass being slapped by the offending animal. '_How did he get here?'_

He glanced down at his son who was laughing hysterically as this goddamn seal continued to mock him. Next, his hazel eyes caught blue in the audience_. 'Oh right. These two men had him doing all sorts of shit he swore he never would.'_

He felt another smack against his ass. _'Christ, he hated the fucking zoo.'_

He feigned a smile, for his audience and (for the first time) let himself really look at the animal assailant. It was clapping valiantly. A genuine chuckle escaped Brian's lips.

'_This fucking thing reminded him of Emmett's excited clapping.'_

At the thought of his friend he would almost testify that he could hear him. '_Wait, he _could_ hear him. He'd know that 'Honeycutt cackle' anywhere. _His eyes frantically searched the amphitheater.

As his eyes locked on Emmett and Mikey's little stray, he'd found himself grateful for his lack of stomach contents. He very much felt like vomiting.

Hunter pulled down his sunglasses, winked, and blew Brian a kiss.

The Brunet's insides churned further.

'_What the fuck were they doing here?'_


	7. Invited

This blond should come with a severe weather advisory. He was hot, _fucking scorching, _yet he could elicit an icy chill into the air when he was pissed. _Like now_. A storm of emotions stirred within Brian. He could bring the sun with a smile and surely the rain with his tears. Justin Taylor, meteorologist.

Exiting the stage with Gus, Brian had seen Justin's smiling face approaching him. He had also seen the fast approaching Emmett and Hunter. Now, he _knew _he should've just stayed still, let all three men greet him, perhaps even introduce Justin to his friends.

'_Christ, he had wanted to do that. Wanted to pull the blond close, wanted to continue the day on good terms with the man.' _

He hadn't. He couldn't.

'_No. He had instead opted to wear the coward mask, with a hint of 'uncaring asshole' to accessorize.'_

Sure, he'd seen the hurt find those crystal blues when he breezed passed Justin. His Oscar worthy performance acting as if he didn't know him, as if he didn't care.

Emmy Lou and the Hustler came to bring Gus his bear, '_Mental note: Kill Lindsay_' which they had done. _'So why-the-fuck were they still here?' _They needed to leave so Brian could begin damage control.

The teacher was disappointed, most likely livid but Brian wasn't too worried. A little sweet talking and Justin would forgive him. '_Right? Right.'_

_'Wrong.' _Justin mentally answered the smug smile on Brian's face. Knowing the Brunet as well as he did (in such a short amount of time) he knew Brian thought he'd just get over being treated like a stranger. Like he didn't matter.

As soon as he had seen the other man's friends Justin knew a major shift was eminent in today's mood.

If Brian was embarrassed by him then too damn bad for him. Though it had hurt when the man introduced him carelessly as '_Oh, he's Gus's teacher._' he _wasn't _going to show it.

As his tears risked a downpour, Justin drew strength from his heart. A heart he wasn't about to let this arrogant man break. He had proudly introduced himself to Emmett and Hunter, and was currently walking tall through the rest of the Water's Edge exhibit.

He let his eyes absorb the gorgeous man with the enormous ego. '_Game on Kinney_.' he thought, and joined Layla in line to get her picture taken with 'Snowflake' the polar bear.

"Oh, Gus. Maybe you should be in this picture by yourself." Brian tried to persuade his son. With his wet clothes clinging to his body he didn't want to pose with this man in a bear costume.

"No way Daddy!" Gus ordered. "This is gonna go in my special box. Yeah, right next to the one with us and the candy."

Brian shuddered at the blue haired memory and made another Mental note: _'Find said box. Burn it to ash.'_

As they walked towards the penguin house, Gus noticed Layla staring intensely at his newly present family members.

"Why are you staring at Uncle Hunter and Auntie Em'?" he inquired.

Layla swallowed, her eyes widened. "Your Aunt's a _boy_?"

Gus just shrugged. "Yeah."

"That's cool. All my aunts are just girls." she replied with disappointment.

"Yeah," Gus nodded "and Uncle Hunter's not really my Uncle. Uncle Mikey and Uncle Ben adapted him from like the pound or something. He's Jenny's brother, like me, but Uncle Hunter's not my brother though." he explained the best he could.

Layla tried her best to follow along, but it sure was confusing. She recalled the family picture Gus had drawn in class. Although she couldn't remember everyone on it, she promised herself that she would learn and understand Gus's family tree house.

Right now her five year old mind was wrapping itself around Hunter being adapted. When they had gotten her puppy from the pound, he'd been in a cage with a tiny dish and a paper to potty on. She pictured Gus's non-uncle in a cage, drinking from a dish. She shook the image away. _'She sure was glad she was never adapted.'_

A sea of black and white waddled behind the glass wall. Excited exclaims filled the air (mostly from Emmett).

Miss Daphne instructed the kids to put their zoo keys into the box infront of the penguins.

A ridiculous song that grated Brian's already frayed nerves performed for the breeze. Emmett clapped.

The automated voice spoke:

"Adelie penguins are among nature's monogamous creatures. The male penguins will travel to the ends of the Earth, forever if necessary, until they find that one special mate. They love only them for the rest of their lives."

_'Poor Bastards' _Brian thought.

Layla smiled and turned to her boyfriend "You're my penguin Gussie!" she squealed and pulled him into a hug.

Gus pushed her away, "Stop it Layla! I'm _not_ your boyfriend," he said exasperatedly "and don't call me Gussie."

A quiver found it's way to her lips, and tears glistened on the surface of her eyes. She took a deep breath. _'No. She was not going to cry. She didn't need a boyfriend. Boys were nothin' but trouble anyways.'_

"That's fine." she said simply then went to find Miss Daphne. She needed some girl time.

"Gus that was harsh little dude." Hunter told the miniature heartbreaker.

The boy shrugged. Sure he'd felt bad for being mean to his friend, but he'd had enough.

Emmett couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. Not only was this boy a physical clone of his father; his attitude towards commitment was also a carbon copy of Brian's.

Speaking of (or thinking of) Emmett's eyes caressed this pretty blond from top to delicious bottom. He had seen the hurt in the man's eyes as they'd walked up to Brian. He had seen the near devastation when Kinney had introduced him as nothing more than _'Gus's teacher'. _Most importantly, he had _seen_ Brian _see_ it too.

_'Sad.' _Clearly something was going on beneath the surface of this sea of secrets.

As expected, Brian had berated them for being there. As expected, he'd cursed them under his breath and attempted to murder them with his eyes. As expected, he and Hunter hadn't cared.

Emmett had hoped to follow them around a little more before revealing his presence. However, he was cursed with a voice that carried. Aunt Lula always told him_ 'his laughter danced with the wind'_. Today though, Emmett concluded it was just fucking loud. Brian had heard him at the show and looked directly at them. He had seen them already, but he wasn't ready to leave just yet.

Feeling the energy emitted from both the blond and brunet, Emmett was genuinely surprised at the lack of physical sparks.

Something about this young teacher had immediately struck a harmonious chord with Emmett. He liked him, truly and wholeheartedly. Every bone in his body was telling him that Mr. Kinney did too.

"You've got some competition Em'," Brian chuckled and gestured towards the flamingos. "I think his flame is queerer than yours."

"No chance." Emmett smiled.

Brian raised an eyebrow and feigned indifference "Why the fuck are you still here anyway?" he asked while imagining his hands strangling the man's neck.

"Oh, just enjoying a stroll, taking in the sights." he responded, pointedly looking at Justin's ass. He was delighted by the flicker of anger that momentarily grazed hazel.

Brian noticed the hustler approaching Justin and beelined quickly to intercept. _Too late._

"So, did he fuck you yet? We got a bet to settle." Hunter stated bluntly.

Justin choked. Emmett gasped, and shot Hunter a disapproving look. Brian _growled_.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? You (he looked at Emmett) a parade? (He looked at Hunter) and you a snatch?" Brian snapped.

Both men just stared at him, Justin (thankfully) was granted a reprieve when he heard Layla calling him.

When Justin was out of earshot, Emmett smiled knowingly. Brian felt his organs tie themselves into a knot of avoidance.

_'He _wasn't_ talking about this._'

His mouth opened without consent from his brain. The words tasted bitter and disgusting, he spit them out.

"Don't look at me like that Honeycutt. Justin is _not_ my anything." he said sternly, stormed away, and wondered why he was such a bastard.

Unbeknownst to Brian, two tiny ears had heard his declaration.

* * *

_'Not his anything?' _Gus's words echoed through his mind. _'OK Kinney, we'll see how much you don't care. You 'll want my anything when you have my nothing.' _Justin halted the cascading water. Brian would _not_ be privileged to a Single. Fucking. Tear.

He looked down at the child and remembered his question. _'Daddy said you're not his anything, but you're still my something aren't you?'_

"Yes, Gus." Justin finally managed to answer his student "I'm your teacher _and_ your friend." he smiled reassuringly and took the boys hand.

Justin knew the very last thing Brian would want was for his friends to join them for lunch. He smiled. Naturally, the very first thing he would do, was invite them.


	8. Like Father, Like Son

**A/N** Hey guys! Just a quick thank you to all of those who are reading and/or reviewing. *gives you a virtual cookie*. :)

**

* * *

**

_'This little shit sure did have moxie, Brian had to give him that_.' He had been more than aware of Justin's smile when he'd invited Emmy Lou and the kid to lunch. In just three weeks, the blond had managed to read Brian with a disturbing level of accuracy. He knew, Justin knew that he hadn't wanted his friends tagging along today. Brian had hoped to get the other man alone, so he could (gasp) apologize in true Kinney fashion. With a deep kiss or suggestive remark. Brian was fairly convinced that's all it would take. He was equally as convinced that in just three weeks he'd learned to read the blond. In reality however, with the literature of Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney was illiterate.

He'd endure this lunch with 'Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum'. He'd eat, avoid their questions, throw out a few wise-ass comments and tell them to get lost. No problem.

The Academy had set up a large scale picnic area just outside of 'Cove Pier'. A sickeningly adorable mock up shanty town, full of useless shops and unused fishing piers. His eyes read the name 'Sunray' on the decorative boat, doing it's job as unnecessary extravagant prop.

If he had been a bit more limber, he wasn't convinced he wouldn't have kicked himself in the ass. Justin's 'sun rays' were setting rapidly on horizon de' Kinney. _'This wasn't at all how he had anticipated the events of today.'_

Massive amounts of children and their accompanying chaperones churned like a sea of rainbows. At the end of the pier, Brian could see picnic tables, coolers and a playground (complete with inflatable moonbounce). There appeared to be craft tables set up and even a highly manicured hedge labyrinth entitled 'The Magic Maze'. Brian couldn't stop a small sigh of relief from escaping his lungs; with so much to do, Gus would easily leave him with a few moments alone. He needed to relax. He needed to regroup. He needed to re_-plan_.

Crossing the pier he noted several tacky, decoratively painted fishing boats. Brian hadn't been fishing since he was nine years old. That day had been the beginning _and_ the end of the hobby. Surprisingly, being stuck on a boat in the middle of endless water with Ol' Jack in an alcohol induced coma, had_ not _been a hoot and a half.

He couldn't help comparing himself to a fisherman now. A fucking selfish, heartless fisherman with his eyes set on catching a prized blond bass.

The selfish part wanted nothing more than to reel him in, stuff and mount him (multiple times) and display him to the world.

The heartless part of him wanted to reel him in, let him dangle, torture him a bit, then throw him the hell back.

* * *

Justin had found Emmett and Hunter to be extremely nice. Gus sure loved them and that was a good enough screening process for him. He was presently relishing in Mr. Kinney's discomfort. As he chatted with Mr. Honeycutt out of Brian's earshot, he smiled to himself as he imagined the frustrating wonder that must be attacking the other man's mind.

Brian was sitting at a table with Hunter, Gus, Layla and Daphne. If avoiding glances at Justin had been his job, he'd have certainly been fired.

The Blond could feel the heat of hazel caressing him and he fucking loved it. Not that he'd let Brian know that. No. Justin was giving a hell of a performance as 'Uninterested, uncaring, it's so easy to ignore you man.' '_Hell, he'd learned form the best.'_

He helped hand out prepared bagged lunches, while intermittently scarfing down his own. Stress was no reason not to eat. He took a drink to wash away lunch and eagerly eyed dessert. The zoo had set up a 'Build your own Sundae' cart, shooting a look to Brian, he smiled. Build a sundae he fucking would, and with any luck build the brunet's desire along with it.

Justin felt a hand grace his shoulder, "Don't worry Baby." Emmett said softly as they walked towards the table. Justin turned to face this virtual stranger who was speaking with a voice of a lifetime friend. "Worry about what?" he asked unsure if he'd really wanted an answer.

By way of response, Emmett smirked. Mischievous awareness twinkled in his eyes.

Though they were nowhere near anyone of significance the taller man lowered his voice, Justin could only assume for dramatic enhancement. With a small nod towards Kinney, the man spoke again. "I've known Brian Kinney a long time, and I have never seen him act the way he does with you." he huffed. "Hell, I've seen it with my own beautiful eyes and I still don't believe it."

The man's proclamation had Justin's pulse doing it's best to surpass the fucking speed of light. _'Was it possible to hope for the impossible? That Brian really was displaying noticeable traits of-(gasp) _caring_ to the outside world?'_

Still, he was currently hurt and pissed at the Elongated Ego-maniac. His momentary joy evaporated and he shrugged in faux nonchalance.

"Whose to say I give a shit?" he asked Emmett, who just rolled his eyes.

"Oh come now Honey buns, you're as easy to read as I am just easy." he smirked.

The blond couldn't help but smile.

"I guess I see what you mean," he admitted shyly "but it doesn't matter." he hadn't needed to say '_because Brian won't change_' for Emmett to hear it. He had heard it. He had heard it louder than that unfortunate trick that once howled at the fucking moon.

When they were only about three feet from the table, he stopped. The young teacher paused too and looked at him expectedly.

"My advice? You've already _(miraculously)_ managed to get under that sexy tanned skin deeper than anyone. Trust me, stay strong sweetie and you'll come out on top." he smiled widely "Or _bottom_ as it were. Sure, taming the beast that is Brian Kinney is a challenge, but you my dear look like a man that can certainly handle it."

Justin nodded and realized he very much liked Emmett Honeycutt. He started to go to the table (before his ice cream melted) when Emmett stopped him once more.

"You just keep being _you._ Keep penetrating that thick skin of his until you're pouring from his overly moisturized pores."

Justin just smiled and started absentmindedly playing with the sundae in his hands.

"I'm bettin' all the fairies on the farm that we'll be seeing a lot more of your perky little self. Hmm," he seemed to seriously ponder his next phrase. "Yes, I'd be surprised if you don't get your very own place setting at Debbie's table." he wrapped an arm around the blond's neck "You come to a family dinner-then baby, you've _arrived_."

The Artist embraced each of Emmett's words softly, careful not to drop any. He couldn't help from feeling giddy at the prospect of each one reigning true.

* * *

With meticulous malice, Justin administered the motions of his mouth. Very consciously, he let the tip of his tongue teasingly accept the drizzling chocolate. This 'sugar infused torture device' he was currently using on Brian, was unmistakably working like a delicious charm.

"Mmmm" he moaned (all too intentionally in a manner in which Brian was_ sure_ to recognize.)

He placed the spoon back into his bowl, and brought a whipped cream covered finger to his succulent pout. In one quick movement he pulled the entire delicate digit into his waiting mouth.

"Mmmm" he sucked (all too intentionally in a manner in which Brian was_ sure_ to recognize.)

Brian released a nearly non existent groan, that the blond instinctively knew was involuntary. He could tell the brunet was trying fervently to quiet it. Justin had heard it regardless.

Internally he was beaming. Mostly at the overly obvious effort with which Kinney was trying _not_ to drool over his antics._ 'It was so cute the way that he'd thought he had a choice.'_

He permitted his internal smile a visit to his lips.

Blue eyes burned into Brian. The older man gulped and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Justin smiled.

"Want some?" Justin inquired seductively as he removed the cherry from his sundae. He took a moment to swirl it across his swollen lips before popping into his mouth.

_'Holy Hell.'_ Brian's mind declared. Even his _mental_ voice had sounded breathless. _'This twat was not playing fair. Christ, was it this hot a minute ago? Holy hell indeed.'_ Suddenly Brian felt like he was five hundred fucking degrees.

He looked at the blond's treat and seriously wondered how it had remained frozen.

He was impossibly hard and impossibly frustrated. The blond was upset with him right now, so there was a less than zero percent chance he'd let him anywhere near his ass. Let alone his mouth, _that tongue_.

_'Ugh.'_ That mouthwatering muscle that was currently tying a cherry stem into a knot. Brian's eyes widened as he watched 'The Ice Cream Man' remove the luckiest twisted stem in the history of sexy food and place it infront of him.

_'Wow. Such a talented tongue, a man after his own heart. No. He _couldn't _fucking have it.'_

With more effort than he'd ever admit he removed his hungry eyes from the visual feast that was Justin Taylor's tongue, in genuine fear they might devour the man.

_'Fuck. Did he mention he was hot?'_

Sunshine's rays were searing straight through him. This goddamn fire may _not_ be melting his ice cream, but it sure as shit was melting Brian's brain.

He took a drink. It hadn't helped.

He exhaled deeply and glanced at the sky. _'If there was a God, now would be a perfect time for him to turn out the fucking sun.'_

_

* * *

_

"Gussie-" she caught her mistake and quickly corrected herself. "Gus?" Layla inquired softy. "Want to go into the magic maze with me?" she smiled. As soon as Miss Daphne had read the sign, and she'd heard the word 'magic' she was sold. _'For sure a place called magic would be a good spot to find a unicorn.'_

"Oh, not really." Gus grumbled "I want to make a sundae!" He really did want some ice cream, but he also didn't like the idea of walking around in there with Layla. He knew she would want to hold his hand and he couldn't allow that.

"Hmph!" she exhaled with enough 'woman scorned' heat to make Brian both smile and wince from the huge emotional back draft exuding from her tiny body. _'Tough break Sonny Boy.'_

Layla looked around for a moment when she got an idea. _'Perfect.'_ If Gus didn't want to be her boyfriend then she'd just have to find a boy that would. "Joel!" she squealed and motioned her newest desire towards them.

* * *

Brian instinctively tensed when he noticed the man currently accompanying this Joel kid to their table.

Brian instinctively _fumed_ when he noticed said man flash his _too_ adorable smile from his _too_ inviting mouth at _Justin._

If Brian Kinney did jealous, which he didn't, he _wasn't_ doing it now.

Hazel found sunshine and remained Right. The. Fuck. There. His eyes seemingly glued themselves to the interaction between the two men._ Really_ glued, much like his 'synthetic cum' had glued Miss Renfeld to the toilet seat in the teacher's lounge in tenth grade.

"_Jolie_ do you wanna go in the magic maze with me?" Layla asked and flashed a smirk to her_ EX_-boyfriend. Brian didn't see his Sonny boy's reaction because his eyes were presently still stuck on this Cody (he'd introduced himself) character.

"I don't care Layla." he'd heard Gus's voice. "I don't need magic. My mama says my daddy does _tons_ of tricks! Too many to even count!" he declared proudly._ 'Yeah, he'd maybe even ask his daddy to do his tricks at his next birthday party. That was sure to be more fun that that silly old clown Ryan had had at his party. Honestly, Nanny Deb wore more make up than her.'_

If Brian Kinney blushed, which he didn't, he _wasn't_ doing it now.

He heard Emmett and Hunter chuckle from the bench beside him as he examined the table. _'Was it big enough for him to crawl under?'_

The brunet chuckled awkwardly and found himself trapped in a vault of contradictory need.

He needed to keep an eye on the blond and _this Cody_. He needed to look away from the smug amusement flickering in those blue eyes, but most importantly he needed to erase the underlying hint of 'disappointment and disgust' swimming within them as well.

Granting Brian a reprieve from his conscience, Justin broke the bonds of the glue holding his fragile thoughts together and looked away.

"Do you want to join us in the maze _Mr. Justin?_" Cody asked accentuating the name in a way that turned Brian's stomach.

Mr. Justin looked pointedly at Brian, a gestured that Cody had definitely noticed. The young man faltered a bit and drew a line of sight between blond and brunet. "Oh, I'm sorry, is he your boyfriend or something?"

_'Or Something! Fucking right!'_ Brian's mind screamed with all of the possessiveness of a cave man readily willing to club the blond over the head; and drag him back to his cave.

Brian's mouth however invoked it's right to remain silent.

His silence was the only answer Justin had needed. He sent a look of hurt wrapped in arrogance to one _Mr. Un-Perfect_ then addressed his new admirer.

"Oh him? No no, he's just Gus's Dad. He's not my _anything_." he turned and walked towards the 'magic maze'.

Brian thought he was going to quite literally suffocate from the shroud of shock that surrounded him. _'Shit. Justin had_ heard _him when he had so cruelly (_OK lied_) to Emmett and Hunter. Christ. Why was he such an asshole?'_

He swallowed the wad of guilt threatening to choke him and refused to meet the gaze of an undoubtedly judgmental Honeycutt. He instead looked at the Zoo's brochure that the teacher had left on the table. Noting the wild array of animals gracing the cover he groaned. Internally he'd felt a kindred longing. For right now, he fittingly felt like a fucking stampede had trampled through his entire goddamn body.

As Gus watched Layla take '_this Joel's'_ hand into her own, he felt _weird_. _'Why?_' he didn't know.

Heavy sighs and wounded egos shared a table with two brooding brunets.

Mr. Kinney and the reflection of his gene pool were currently sharing nearly identical unwanted thoughts.

For a man (and his son) who supposedly _'didn't do jealous'_, they were doing one hell of a job.


	9. A bird in the bush or whateverthefuck

Emmett had watched Brian's reactions to Justin with acute accuracy. He very much noticed the inner struggle his friend was participating in. The first round with the ice cream, he had fought desire. Round two with the hot young Cody, Brian's opponent was jealousy.

The longer he watched, the more intense his unease grew. He was convinced Hunter had been right. Brian Kinney had absolutely already bedded Mr. Blond. He was losing this bet, he'd accepted. Though he was very nervous as to what Hunter was going to make him do.

He let his eyes glance at the young man and smiled; following Hunter's line of sight he spotted the delightful Miss Daphne.

"Hey Gus Buddy, How about I take you into the maze now that you've eaten?" Hunter asked.

Gus smiled and looked at his Daddy for permission. Daddy simply nodded and flashed the lamest attempt of a smile Emmett had ever seen.

Hunter and Gus (not surprisingly) entered the maze with Daphne. Emmett smirked and raised an eyebrow to Mr. Kinney.

"Hm, it looks like someone else is _hot for Teacher_," ignoring Brian's heated glare he continued "direct me towards a hunk of a gym instructor and we'll have us an epidemic."

"Don't start that shit Em." the brunet warned.

Emmett of course found the man's warning about as menacing as a puppy dog in a tutu.

"Mio? Oh Baby, if anybody's gone and started something they shouldn't have, I'd say you win." he said through lips of annoyance.

The emotional enigma that was Brian Kinney was fucking frustrating.

"Well, that Cody sure is a right little slice of sexy. Him and Justin together? (he fanned himself) They'd have more heat than a bushel of Aunt Lula's petrified peppers." he really was enjoying that image, but not nearly as much as the reddening of Brian's face.

_'He doesn't do jealousy my nelly bottom.'_ Emmett thought.

"Why are you hiding bouncing blond baby away?" despite the limerick lyrics, his tone was serious. Typical Emmett.

"Hell Honey, if I'd had him I'd proudly announce 'It's a boy!'"

Brian's lips struggled not to smile at the other man's enthusiasm, '_He was right. Not that Brian would ever let him know that.'_ He feigned indifference.

"Just stay out of it Honeycutt. Besides, it's nothing. He's though certainly the best fuck in three states. Well, aside from me." mask of arrogance firmly in place.

Emmett wasn't buying anything Brian was selling, and he was steadily growing pissed at the blatant disrespect he was showing Justin.

Irritated he snapped "Well, you'd know." he sighed heavily, though not in defeat.

His eye's demanded a meeting with Brian's.

Hazel braced for the berating.

"Look," Emmett softened "for some reason or another were friends." (he rolled his eyes and shook his head in mock disbelief)

This elicited a very light chuckle from the brunet, he too relaxed his posture. He decided to genuinely give his friend's words a listen.

"In all of the years I've known you I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at him."

Brian remained quiet and averted his eyes. Emmett felt satisfied.

_'Brian Kinney was actually taking his words to heart (so he did have one). Hell must be pretty chilly today.'_

Emmett felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, he stood, and flipped it open.

It was a text from Micheal wanting details. He looked at Brian then back at the phone.

'Nothing to report. Came for Gus. Boring and bland like Mama's macaroni. Honeyrider Over and Out.'

He lightly caressed the brunet's shoulder. (he didn't pull away)

"So you have a heart? Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

At that Brian raised his eyes._ 'Was he really not going to relentlessly taunt him about this?'_ He quickly searched Emmett's face but found nothing but sincerity. Friendship. He simply nodded.

Emmett smiled warmly, excitement flashed in his eyes.

"I'll be sure to save that perky blond bottom a seat at Deb's table."

Brian gulped, _'Now_ that_ was not going to happen.' _he declared_. 'At least not _yet_, hell, _if _Justin would even want to anymore_.' he added in spite of himself.

He glanced towards the maze and saw Hunter and Daphne emerge with all three kids. Something very much like panic and anger turned his tanned, toned tummy.

_'Where-the-_fuck_ were Justin and What's his name?_' His feet had walked him half way to the maze's entrance before he'd even noticed.

* * *

The look on Brian's face when he'd parroted his own callous words left Justin conflicted. On one hand the hard hitting realization in hazel, had excited the blond. It had given him a sense of (flimsy as it were) vindication. On the other hand, that same look had broken yet another piece of his steadily crumbling heart.

Though it appeared that the other man had had next to no reservations when it came to spouting hateful words; Justin had no desire to cause Brian any form of pain, well deserved or otherwise.

There were some part(s) of him that wanted to just _forget. _Forget the immense blow to his soul those words had delivered. Forget the stinging he felt as his eyes flooded. Forget that he had pride and self respect, and just give in. _'No. Everyone was always giving into to Brian Kinney. Not him.'_

Brian's overly obvious jealousy towards Cody had filled Justin with an unexpected dose of hope. _'Brian cared. Cared more than the brunet himself was probably even aware.'_

If he wanted to mend this (whatever this was) then he was going to have to actually apologize. He was also going to have to actually mean it. Justin would accept nothing less.

Since walking around in this maze, the artist had been metaphorically lost in a labyrinth of thoughts.

Cody was sweet, fun, honest, and not too hard on the eyes. He was everything he could ask for. He was everything he should want. He was everything he would deserve. '_Coulda. Shoulda. Woulda.' _The man had one flaw that Justin could not easily overlook...he was not Brian Kinney.

Not surprisingly, 'Mr. everything' had asked Justin out. He had respectfully declined. _'His heart was already spoken for, even if never by actual words.'_ The artist was convinced he'd heard the words that no one ever spoke, for the first time through a chocolate infused atmosphere three weeks ago.

He'd come to learn that Cody was a great listener as they sat now on one of the benches facing the wishing well. The man had sweetly absorbed every ounce of emotion that Justin's heart poured out. Sometimes it helped to do this with a stranger. A stranger never had the power to break it.

"Well, if it's any consolation," Cody began through a smile "he _was_ totally trying to melt my face with his green eyed glower."

Though he had sincerely hoped that Justin would have agreed to a date; after listening to the teacher speak about Mr. Kinney, Cody knew there was no available room for anyone else in his pretty blond heart. _'A new friend was better than nothing.'_

At the other man's words, Justin laughed lightly (on the outside.)

At the other man's words, Justin giggled with glee (on the inside.)

"We never would have worked out anyway," Cody joked through mock disappointment "I just can't get passed that fucking ugly hat."

Justin laughed and playfully punched his new friend in the shoulder.

"I just want to make a wish in the fountain, then we can go back." Justin announced.

Cody proudly produced two coins from his pocket and handed one to the blond.

Blue closed tightly and tossed copper into crystal clear. _'I wish Brian cared about me as much as I do him.'_

_

* * *

_

Brian was quickly concluding that he didn't particularly enjoy nature. Twigs, grass, bushes, trees, flowers, fucking birds and goddamn butterflies. All of which surrounded him in every direction. A fact of which he was certain for he had indeed_ been_ in _every _direction.

He hadn't expected a maze marketed towards children to require the navigational skills of a skipper on the high seas. The seemingly endless twists and turns did there best to match the swirling of his insides and thoughts; as he pictured Justin with that Cody somewhere around one of these infinite corners.

_'Why had they handed the kids off to Daphne? Why were they taking so long? Had Cody tried anything? Worse yet, had Justin? Why was he thinking these fucking questions?'_

On what he'd estimate to be his seven hundredth time circling this same rose bush, he'd heard it. _His_ laugh. He sent his mind a disgusted glare at the fact that he'd actually recognized it. That he'd fucking know it _anywhere_. _'Christ when had he grown a vagina?'_

Brian stopped and tried to gauge the location of the beautiful sound. It was close. Extremely so. Glancing down he saw an ornate garden bench.

With the grace of a gazelle, he mounted the seat and peered over the perfectly symmetrical rose hedge.

To his ridiculous relief he hadn't found the two younger men in a passionate embrace. However, he saw Justin playfully punching Cody's arm, and he _laughed _again. _'This was worse.' _He fleetingly found himself preferring the embrace. Confusion surfaced in Brian's mind. Though he hadn't understood the reason, he knew he hated the idea of Justin sharing that smile (that heart) with anyone that wasn't him.

He watched further as the blond closed his eyes and tossed a penny into the dramatically decorative well. All the while wishing himself to read the teacher's mind. _'Did that wish include me Sunshine?'_ He more that definitely hoped so.

Incessant fluttering swirled around him. _'Hummingbirds? Butterflies?'_ He didn't know. He didn't care. Both were equally as annoying and too fucking close for comfort. As he reached up to swat the unwelcome intruders of his personal space, he lost his balance.

With the grace of an elephant, he tumbled through the perfectly symmetrical rose hedge.

Widened blue eyes starred down at him, filled '_With...With? He hadn't a clue and he hadn't really wanted to find out.'_


	10. High Horses and Expectations

Starring down at the most complicated eyes in the world, Justin froze. _'What the fuck was Brian doing? _Spying _on him?' _Surprise and anger collided forging disbelief.

Against his better judgment, he also felt oddly _pleased. 'If Brian didn't care he most certainly would not be sprawled now before his feet.'_

Despite his efforts to appear unfazed, the teacher smiled and offered the brunet his hand. Brian _hadn't_ accepted. _'The stubborn ass.'_

The blond nodded for Cody to go on ahead and focused his attention back on 'Peeping Tom'.

"So, you've fallen hard for me huh Kinney?" he inquired matter-of-factly, then offered his hand again, which was (very reluctantly) accepted.

Though Brian didn't hurry to rise.

No matter how hard he tried, the grin on Justin's face just wouldn't dim. Not that he _was_ trying hard.

"Did it hurt falling off of that high horse you've been riding?" wicked amusement alive in his eyes.

Brian was not amused. Still on the ground, (seemingly paralyzed by Justin's touch, voice, those goddamn eyes) he shrugged with more confidence than he'd felt.

"I was just looking for Gus." he lied…_lamely_. Both men knew it.

Still holding Brian's hand, waiting for him to stand, Justin decided to let that incident go.

"Brian," he started softly as he cautiously eased his guard down. Something he'd regret in five, four, three, two...

"Don't!" Brian too rudely snapped. "I'm sure your latest boy-toy is getting anxious."

Mentally, the blond screamed in frustration loud enough to spook every animal in the zoo.

Mentally, he hit the brunet and kicked him in his lanky shins.

Physically, the blond roughly let go of the other man's hand and watched him fall back onto his pompous ass.

Physically, he sighed, regained his composure and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm sure he is." he said coolly then called out to Cody to "Wait up."

'_Christ. He shouldn't be allowed to speak.' _Brian decided after he'd put his foot in his mouth, again. _'When did he never? He'd really jammed it the fuck in there too.'_

Justin had taken this better than he had anticipated. He hadn't even called him on his lie or his less than impressive swan dive through the roses.

In fact, in true Taylor fashion, the man had offered his hand, had tried to _help_ him. Worse yet, the man had started to have an actual grown up conversation. Brian of course, in true Kinney fashion, had avoided said conversation like the damn bubonic plague.

As he stood and brushed himself off (though, unable to remove the film of embarrassment that clung to him like a second skin) he examined his hand. It still tingled from the echo of Justin' s touch.

At first he hadn't wanted to take the teacher's hand, not because he hadn't wanted to admit or accept assistance. 'OK. Maybe a little.'

Not because he hadn't wanted to admit or accept assistance…infront of Cody. 'OK. Maybe a little_ more_.'

Mostly it was because he'd been too afraid to _touch _the blond. Terrified that once he did he wouldn't have been able to let go. _'Which indeed proved to be the case.'_

The lingering memory of those delicate fingers coiled around his own, danced a shiver through him.

Their intermingled hands felt So soft. So sensual. So _right_.

_'Get a grip Kinney.'_ he attempted to shake off the entrancing (and unfortunately arousing) thoughts. It didn't matter anyway, he had already _once again_ opened his mouth without his own consent.

Justin was still pissed, probably even more than before.

Absentmindedly, he went to pull on his sunglasses, before remembering the devastatingly audible _crunch_ they'd made in his back pocket when Justin quite literally dropped him on his ass. "Ugh." he groaned. '_His $150 Emporio Armani black matte glasses._' His favorite.

Removing leaves, thorns and other floral carnage as he went, he headed out of the maze. _'At least he'd _hoped_ this was the correct direction.'_

* * *

_'Daphne was intoxicating.'_ Hunter thought blissfully as he left her to tend to the kiddies at the craft tables. He knew she was older than him but hadn't felt inclined to point that out to her. Today he could just flirt and enjoy her company. _'Hell if she was anything like her best friend, age wouldn't even be an issue.'_

He smiled as he recalled their conversation in which she had informed him about Justin and Brian's non-relationship relationship. _'Good for Kinney.'_ he thought. _'Maybe this blond could make him happy. Lord knows nothing else ever seemed to; short of a blow job and fancy clothes.'_ Hunter had recently learned that nothing compares to having someone love you. Michael and Ben had showed him that. So much had changed, Brian too was someone he considered family, so he was all for the addition of this blond.

He approached 'Honeyrider' who was picking at what looked like fruit salad. He laughed to get the man's attention, "Pussy Galore here to report." he stated complete with mock salute.

Emmett raised his eyes in direct discord with his suddenly sinking heart. He knew that Hunter knew that he'd lost the bet. Though he hadn't known that Emmett already knew that. He braced himself.

"Yes?" he asked a little nervous, a whole lot freaked out.

"You lost the bet." was all he said through a mischievous grin. That was it. He purposefully turned on his heels for a quick exit. Emmett sighed, the kid was toying with his nerves._ 'What was he going to make him do?'_

"Bet?" a new voice invaded his ears.

Emmett chuckled nervously and turned to face a curious (and for some reason very disheveled) Brian Kinney.

"Oh? Uh, What?" he fumbled then took at bite of what may or may not have been an apple or a pear.

Brian first eyed his friend suspiciously, then the food infront of him. "You probably shouldn't eat that shit. Might make you fruity." he attempted a joke but his leeriness was prominent.

_'Brian was acting strange'_ Emmett concluded and deciding to grant him a reprieve, remained silent.

The brunet turned, bringing his ass in direct eye level of Honeycutt, making him blush 'redder than Mamaw's tomatoes.'

Aunt Lula always said to_ 'never look a gift horse in the mouth or you might get bit.' _Emmett could only assume this applied to the horse's rears as well, so he gave the tight toned tushie a squeeze.

Brian let out a nearly inaudible yelp. "Hey." he warned.

"Well?" was all Emmett said through a smirk. He could tell his friend wanted something, but glancing down at his delcious bottom, he was too incoherent to think of what exactly that might be. _'Brian Kinney may be a bastard, but he was a SEXY Bastard, there was no denying that.'_

"I, I, " the standing man stammered. "I, I..._fell_." he sighed "Into roses, with _thorns_." he emphasized his intended favor.

"I see." the seated man confirmed whilst wishing he could have seen his majesty's tumble through the tulips, or roses as it were. Either flower would have been equally entertaining.

Brian hated, No. _Despised_ having to ask Emmett to do this. _'Justin Taylor, a goddamn thorn in his literal and metaphorical side. OK, his literal and metaphorical _ass_.'_

He felt a light breeze grace the small of his back as his shirt was lifted. He tensed as Emmy Lou's fingers found the prickly intruders, which _of course_ had been merely a fucking millimeter out of his reach.

"My my," Emmett smacked his lips.

Hearing this, Brian directed "Don't get grabby Honeycutt." Emmett laughed "Who would have thought, lil' Ol' me lucky enough to be Mr. Kinney's personal thorn extractor?"

"Quit yapping, and pull it!" The brunet snapped.

"If I had a dime..." Emmett began through a giggle and removed the offending stowaways from the tanned mound of yummy.

"The operation was a success." he joked, readjusting his friend's clothes. Brian couldn't sit down fast enough.

"Thanks." he mumbled, then added "Where's Gus?"

He followed Emmett's hand and saw his son at the craft tables with _him_.

Justin was drawing, head down, tongue ever so slightly protruding the corner of his mouth. Brian watched as he pushed a stray blond hair from his eyes. That damn 'Beautiful' word surfaced again.

If given a choice, his cock would have gone with a different word. Perhaps 'Hot.' 'Sexy.' 'Fucking Scrumptious.' Either word, Justin was _mad_, therefore his cock's opinion held no merit.

Justin's artistic talent had always _'Always? What the fuck? Three weeks.'_ fascinated him. He'd lost count of the hours he'd wasted gazing in awe over the sketch of he and Gus the man had drawn on the bus ride home from Hershey. Justin's artistic talent was also somewhat an aphrodisiac. One night he had even allowed the blond to sketch him nude. _'Hell, if ever there was insperation, it was Brian-Fucking-Kinney in the buff.'_ he complemented himself.

He wasn't sure why he had actually participated in such a cheesy act, of lesbionic proportions. Perhaps he wanted an ego boost. Perhaps he liked watching Justin watch him. Perhaps he had been horny as hell, and would have done anything for the chance to fuck him. Yeah, he'd go with that. _'Christ. what was happening to him? He hadn't signed up for this shit.'_

He felt himself losing control and he needed to gain perspective. Unfortunately the only thing he was perceiving right now, was Justin fucking giggling at Cody.

He thought about doing something to put the blond in his place, to make him feel beneath him, when suddenly an image of Justin _actually_ beneath him appeared and his hideous train of thought veered off the tracks._ 'Bastard intentions derailed.'_

* * *

Gus found himself rethinking his previous decision of extra fudge on his sundae. His tummy was flipping and looking at Layla coloring with Joel was somehow making it worse.

_'You're silly Joel.' 'You're my boyfriend Joel.'_ the girl's words reverberated through Gus's mind.

She used to laugh at his jokes. She used to hold his hand. He watched in horror as she handed Joel her red Gummy Bears. His favorite. She used to give them to him.

He looked down at his paper plate and tried to decide what animal mask he wanted to make.

Layla giggled again._ 'Joel's not even that funny._' he mentally gripped. With an intense start he had an idea.

Quickly deciding he'd need help, he gathered his supplies and went to Mr. Justin.

"What's up Kiddo?" the Teacher asked the adorable child, wishing that he could stop looking like his father for one. fucking. second.

"Mr. Justin I got an idea that will get Layla to like me again."

Justin smiled. _'So the Kinney's are 0 for 2 in the relationship game today.'_

"Let's hear it." he encouraged.

"Would you please help me make a unicorn mask?" he asked almost shyly. _'Yes. This would work. Those red Gummy Bears were as good as his.'_

* * *

_'She knew her Gussie still loved her.'_ Layla was practically bursting with happiness as she starred down at the mask in her tiny hands. She couldn't believe how good it was. Remembering Gus's crooked popsicle house last month, immediately she knew Mr. Justin had helped. It meant a lot, she would treasure it always. It wasn't a real unicorn but she sure appreciated his effort.

She glanced at the table where her own mask lye, a penguin. She was going to give it to Joel but in her heart she knew Gus was her one and only.

"Oh Gussie!" she tested. He smiled. She sighed, glad she could once again use her pet name.

"I love it!" she squealed and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. She decided she'd learn to spell better so she could write his full name everywhere like her sister always did.

"Heeey!" Joel protested this hugging business.

_'Oh no. She'd forgotten about him.'_

She unlatched from her 'Old-Ex/New Love' and faced her 'Old-Love/New-Ex'. "Look," she said softly "it's been fun Jolie' but Gussie's my real penguin."

Joel kind of shrugged, then ran to the moon bounce. Layla assumed it was to _'bounce away his heartache'._

_'Layla's penguin.'_ Yeah, Gus liked the sound of that.

"You got anymore Gummy Bears?" he inquired through a smile.

* * *

Justin watched Gus and Layla running towards him and noted their interlocking hands. He smiled, apparently the boy had found an antidote for his 'Chronic Commitment Condition'. He wondered if he could get the kid to write a prescription for his father.

"Mr. Justin!" two tiny voices called out in unison.

"She totally loved the unicorn mask." Gus said appreciatively.

"Yes. It was simply marvelous." Layla reiterated the fact.

"Oh, and look!" Gus exclaimed shoving his penguin mask _directly_ under his teacher's nose. "Layla says I'm her penguin. You know, like the other real life penguins. Yeah, with their one love and everything." he finished and met the blond's eyes.

"Maybe, if you want, Daddy could be your very own real life penguin. Yeah, that sure would be the best thing ever." he declared through an ever widening smile. _'He sure would like that.'_

Justin felt a tightening in his stomach,_ 'Absolutely! Nothing would make me happier.'_ his mind screamed. "Uh, maybe." he lips barely spoke.

"Why so sad Mr. Sunshine?" Gus inquired. He didn't know why his Daddy called Mr. Justin, Sunshine. His best guess was because of his yellow hair. He had had another theory once when he'd heard Ms. Daphne call him 'hot', but after he touched his teacher and he didn't feel especially warm, that theory was crossed off.

Justin chuckled and picked up the mask he'd been constructing. "Speaking of your Daddy little man. Would you mind being my special helper and taking this to him?"

Gus took the project and looked at his teacher a bit confused. _'It sure wasn't a penguin, but if Mr. justin wanted his Daddy to have it, then it must be important.'_

"Yeah!" he practically yelled before sprinting off to his intended target.

* * *

Brian glanced again at the mask and almost laughed. '_The twat was never afraid to confront him.'_ Justin had (none too subtly) called him directly out on being a 'Stubborn Jackass.' _'A damn donkey mask' _he shook his head, and placed it in Sonny boy's backpack. He wasn't sure why he'd wanted to keep it, he just_ did_.

He looked at the blond across the lawn and met his eyes. The fucker was smiling. _'God. That mouth.'_

Mentally he penned a list:

1. DON'T KISS HIM

2. DON'T KILL HIM

_'The list was goddamn difficult.'_


	11. Partner Pushers

"You know, I'm actually having fun today." Hunter said to Emmett as they entered the African Savanna. A huge panoramic view of wildlife surrounded them.

"Well Baby Bruckner, I'm glad. I want you to experience the things of your forgotten childhood."

Emmett looked directly into the other man's eyes. "Remember that when you're cookin' up my dare."

Hunter smiled, But Em was unable to decipher the emotion behind it. "Oh, I already have that whole thing cooked, plated, and ready to serve."

"Care to enlighten me?" Emmett asked.

"No. Just meet me outside of Babylon tomorrow night." He paused and looked Emmett up and down "Oh, and no need to dress up."

Emmett gulped and tried hard not to interpret Hunter's meaning. Glancing up he noticed they were currently passing the 'Big Cats' exhibit.

He looked at Miss Daphne, then at Hunter. "Somebody's already hunting themselves a Cougar." he teased.

If he'd expected Hunter to blush he'd been disappointed. The born again hustler merely grinned and directed his attention to Justin. "I'm not the only one." he stated.

Emmett looked at Brian, then at the teacher and sighed thoughtfully. He was admittedly a little worried for the lil' Blond Cub and Cougar Kinney.

* * *

"Why come is it possible for that horse to be two colors?" Justin heard Joel asking his brother.

"Oh, no Buddy that's not a horse, it's a Zebra." Cody began to explain.

Justin stopped listening and looked at the two toned 'horse' in question.

'_Black and white, Night and day, Completely sweet and an absolute ass._' Yes, the Zebra's conflicting coat very much reminded him of_ both_ personalities of _one_ Brain Kinney.

Not wanting to think of him, The teacher turned. '_Fucking Lion. King of the jungle. King of goddamn Liberty Avenue. Ugh._' he turned away and noticed his 'Bi-polar unavoidable thought' standing with Gus and Layla.

Now that the kids were 'on again' Justin wasn't going to easily avoid 'Mr. Fucking Hot and Frustrating'. Grudgingly he approached the group.

"Mr. Justin!" Layla yelled as she waved a giant leaf of some sort.

"We get to feed the Giraffes!" she squealed in delight handing him his own leaf.

"Wonderful!" he told her as he suddenly felt a surge of electricity throughout his entire body. It could only mean one thing...Kinney was in too damn close proximity.

"Thanks for the mask Sunshine." hot breath caressed his neck "You know me, I always appreciate a nice ass." Brian drawled.

'_He wouldn't blush. He wouldn't blush._' He gulped and _blushed_. '_F__uck you blood flow!_' He cleared his throat and directed himself at the children.

"So, who's feeding him first?"

"Me!" Gus and Layla said together. '_He should've predicted that.'_

Layla turned to her boyfriend, "We can do it together Gussie! Yeah, from now on we can do everything together." Gus beamed. "OK!"

"It's so nice to see you two back together." Brian complimented his son and secretly wish he'd possessed some of the kids' game, and a whole lot of his guts.

He hated having Justin upset with him. He didn't want to keep pissing him off, keep being hateful. He couldn't help himself. He'd discovered some time ago that he suffered from 'Emotional Tourettes'.

"Woah Mama, Look at that tongue!" Emmett declared pulling Brian from himself.

He eyed the long black tongue that was devouring leaves.

"Didn't you used to date him Honeycutt?" Brian inquired.

Emmett just rolled his eyes and walked closer to the fence. He felt a tiny embrace around his leg. He looked down, "Why hello Princess Layla."

"Hello Auntie Em'." she could call him that now on the count because that the Monroe-Peterson wedding was back on.

"Look!" she exclaimed. "There's two zebras, two rhinos, and two giraffes. Uh-huh yeah, just like Mr. Noah and his ark!"

"Sure is." Emmett smiled down then sent a smirk to Brian. "Looks like everyone knows the importance of partners."

"Yep." Layla shook her head, "Even the silly animals want to be a couple." She swooned, "Oh, Love." and rested her head on Emmett's thigh.

He patted her head and met hazel. "Oh, love." he parroted.

Brian averted his friend's gaze and walked to Gus. '_Love? Couples? Partners?_' he shuddered. '_Who was this Mr. Noah anyway? What right did this man or his big boat have to force anyone into a couple? No. He was not a fan of the ancient monogamy partner pusher._'

* * *

Gus stood watching his Daddy who was currently watching Mr. Justin. When he'd really thought about it he'd realized something was wrong. He felt a little bad for being so wrapped up in Layla today, that he hadn't noticed his Daddy's obvious pain.

He left Layla to ponder the one horned Rhino alone. It had a special sign and everything. Gus didn't understand the hype. '_What's the big deal?_', he'd figured you only needed one horn as long as it was real big and worked good.

"Hey Daddy, I'm sorry you're sad about Mr. Sunshine."

His son's voice startled him, but not as much as his words had. '_Gus was always a perceptive little shit._'

"Oh?" was all Brian had been able to manage.

Gus positioned himself between his seated father's knees, placed a hand on each one and demanded his Daddy's attention.

Brian was honestly taken aback by the intensity in Gus's eyes.

"Look." the child spoke with all of the maturity of a detective about to interrogate a suspect. Which, in a sense he _was_.

Brian swallowed hard and surprised himself that he was a little nervous for this conversation.

He guessed it didn't matter who was on the delivery end of the topic, talking about 'relationships' would _always_ terrify him.

"I know you like Mr. Justin." he leaned closer "Like, _really_ like like him." he concluded.

Brian was fairly certain he was frozen in place. Especially since he could feel his blood running cold and ice encasing his thoughts. He remained silent and waited for Gus to continue this 'Meaningful observation' session.

"I also know that he's not happy with you right now. Trust me, I know what that's like." he gestured towards Layla "You just gotta 'pologize and you'll get to share his candy again." he shook his head like he was stating the most obvious things in the world.

"Yep Daddy just go 'pologize to your Mr. Sunshine, it'll go real good for sure." he kissed his Daddy's cheek then ran back to his girlfriend, though not before turning to give Brian two tiny thumbs ups in encouragement.

'_Christ. How did Gus get so damn smart?_' Brian decided he wasn't exactly happy about that at the moment. '_His five year old was calling him out on his fuck-ups._' He rose from the bench and sighed. His Sonny boy's 'lecture' as it were, replayed in his head as he followed the group into the 'Monkey House'.

* * *

Brian glanced around, scanning some of the signs 'Spider Monkey' 'Howler Monkey', he stopped at the 'Gorilla'. '_Christ it was ugly_.'

"Hey Em, we're just running into a plethora of your exes today." he smiled. Emmett didn't.

He brought his eyes to what everyone seemed to be looking at, 'Sloth'.

"Christ, is it dead?" Hunter asked no one in particular and tapped the glass.

"Dead? Oh wow cool!" Gus exclaimed.

"No, wait, I see it blinking!" Layla said excitedly bouncing and pointing.

"Geez-a-whiz it sure is slow." Gus grumbled.

Brian put his hands on the boys shoulders, "Oh, I don't know guys, I'm sure if Theodore worked half that fast at the office I'd have to give him a raise."

"Ha. Ha." Emmett replied dryly in attempt to defend his absent friend. He'd gone to turn when he caught Brian's not too discreet gawk at the teacher.

Brian's eyes flickered with an unidentifiable something as they made contact with Honeycutts'.

Brain_ saw_ Emmett_ see_ him _seeing_ Justin. '_Fucking Fabulous._'

Emmett smiled knowingly and drew his body close to Kinney's.

"I'm onto you 'Mr. I don't do..._Anything_.' his smile widened at Brian's annoyance.

"My Aunt Lula always said 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, and you want Blond Baby."

Brian rolled his eyes, "Christ, didn't the old broad do anything but talk?"

Emmett smirked "Well, maybe I embellish."

"Don't be a shithead." Brian instructed.

"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle a shithead." the other man retorted before he was interrupted by a monkey's _literal_ shit flying straight toward Brian Kinney's _literal_ head.

Brian exhibited the reflexes of a cat. A _goddamn ninja_ cat. He pulled away from the 'attack' and smiled smugly when it missed. Only to turn and step _directly_ into the fallen pile.

It was Hollywood scripted timing. Emmett giggled to himself as he wondered if the Chimp had an agent.

"If the shit fits." Emmett giggled again.

"Ugh." he groaned. '_His two hundred dollar Hugo Boss Dovevos loafers.'_ His favorite.

He was suddenly surrounded by a chorus of fucking giggles and snorts. He didn't care until he heard his. Justin was trying unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter.

"Ugh." he groaned. '_His priceless arrogant self loving pride.' _His favorite.

He walked to a nearby raised piece of wood. As he attempted to scrape his ruined shoes clean he heard Miss Daphne.

"OK guys! It's time to go give the baby elephants a bath!" She exclaimed.

He tuned out the Children's cheers and his world momentarily went out of focus. He gulped. '_Elephants?_'

Brian-Fucking-Kinney could easily catch the eye of any Twink.

He could easily catch hell.

He could easily catch Syphilis.

He could NEVER however, catch a goddamn break.


	12. All Is Fair When Love IS War

Brian had waited while Sonny boy changed into his swimming trunks, then (in an effort to bide his time) offered to reapply the child's sunscreen.

Absentmindedly he'd slathered the kid in enough grease, he could have easily been served at the diner.

"Daddy," Gus sighed in frustration. "I think we're all good here!" his son said with an exasperated arm gesture.

"Huh?" Oh yeah, sure, we can never be too careful with the sun." he said almost monotone as he rinsed the lotion from his hands.

"Let's go bathe that _elephant_." his voice couldn't help it's break on the word. The haunting phantom pain returned to his crotch and all of it's surrounding properties.

Maybe he was being ridiculous.

Maybe he was being rightfully cautious.

Walking now into a satan's giant infested area he was assaulted by horrendous flashbacks of the_ incident_.

Some might argue that it's wrong for him to compare his ordeal to a Soldier trapped in a memory of battle. However, Brian Kinney's 'cash and prizes' would testify that there were indeed casualties in the war of eighty-three.

Brian noted his involuntary tensing as they strode passed the cages containing the _beasts_.

He duelly noted the firm hand cupping his ass. He jumped a little and looked back to see a grinning Hunter.

"Hey no worries." he said soothingly "No peanuts."

Brian made a mental note '_Kill Mikey._'

He eyed the bench mere feet away. Directly across from the colorful set up for this bath time business. A safe haven.

'_Just a few more steps passed the Dumbo Demons and he could relax_.'

He closed his eyes and inhaled, only to feel _'something_' brush ever so lightly against his arm.

It was kind of damp, kind of rubbery, and kind of _exactly_ like what he'd hoped it wouldn't be.

His eyelids protested unveiling. They lost.

'_A fucking elephant's fucking trunk fucking touching him through the fucking bars. Fuck._'

We've got ourselves an official word of the fucking day.

While his body tried it's best to give him a stroke...IT happened.

He wished he could say he was unphased.

He wished he could say he just yelled out from being startled.

Hell, he wished he could say he let out a scream worthy of Allegheny High School's Prom Queen.

No.

Brain Kinney...SQUEAKED.

Full on rusty gear, mouse for cheese, your fucking tea is fucking done kettle whistle, stubborn wheel on a shopping cart..._squeaked_.

"Woah." Justin stopped. His devious smile poured from his eyes and sat on the opening of his delicious pout.

Brian didn't know what words were going to be pouring from the aforementioned pout, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to hear them. _Too bad_.

"You're getting creaky in the bones Old Man, you need some lube for those squeaky joints Grandpa?"

Brian was not amused.

Justin was absolutely amused.

Hunter approached without caution and patted Brain's shoulder.

"Hey Buddy, if you want I can go check the lost and found for your balls."

Brian was not amused.

Hunter was absolutely amused.

'_What the fuck was he still doing here?_' Brian wondered, so he asked.

"Ooo Daddy!" Gus reprimanded.

'_Great the swear police were on duty. If he kept coming on Gus's field trips, this swear jar could put the kid through college.'_

Fumbling for his quarter to pay the pint sized piper, he walked as fast as he could to the bench infront of the water play area.

Emmett followed, and told him they had to get Micheal's car back.

Brian felt relieved, though in all honesty he hadn't particularly minded his friend's company today.

He watched Emmett tell Hunter to hurry, before turning back towards him "I'll expect a baby blond boy ass beside you on Sunday."

Brian just shrugged and looked passed him. _'He loved to keep them guessing.'_

In truth, he himself was fiercely trying to play the guessing game.

'_Would Justin even want to come? Christ. Was he even considering asking?_'

His eyes caught sight of 'The Million Dollar Question' and didn't much like the answer he was giving as he walked into the restroom with _that_ Cody.

If his body hadn't been currently trying to murder itself from the embarrassment he didn't _do_, perhaps he'd have followed them.

Perhaps not.

* * *

Brian's eyes widened as he watched Justin and _that Cody _emerge from the restroom. Immediately his memory sent him an erotic little diddy of himself and Justin in the stall at Hershey Park. A wave of nausea churned mercilessly.

He also noted, much to his horror, that the blond was wearing different clothes than the ones he'd had on when he'd went in there. _'Cody better not have seen Sunshine's _anything'.

Brian would have thought he'd have been happy having Justin remove his goat eaten 'peep show' shorts and floppy hat. He'd have been wrong. The teacher was now wearing '_too friggin' tight' _swim trunks and a light colored tank that showed his delicately toned chest '_a much too much' _for Brian's liking.

'_It was a nice little nothing that he was almost wearing.'_

Brian felt a self hatred surface for a multitude of reasons.

1. He hated himself for worrying if the blond had applied sunscreen to protect his (perfectly creamy) exposed shoulders.

2. He hated himself for feeling like an overprotective father wishing to fling a towel around his daughter's too revealing swimsuit and chase the boys away.

3. He hated himself for being this far away from doing anything about it. Out of arms reach, out of cold rogue splashing water's reach, out of _any_ elephant's trunk reach.

4. He hated himself for allowing most of his day to go by placing himself out of Justin's reach.

_'He really wanted the blond to reach and grab and pull and suck…' _

Come to think of it, that cold water was looking more appealing by the heated second.

He had told Gus that he didn't really want to get wet and that he'd forgotten his swim shorts. The kid had rambled a mile a minute about a time he himself had had to endure the discomfort that is wet jeans, and gave Brian a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

He watched now, as a very happy, really giggly Gus was running through a zig-zagging sprinkler.

Brian realized with a start, that Justin too would soon be getting wet. His cock jumped in anticipation. His mouth however, groaned in _'I don't think I can handle this without crying in _**Wanna-Fuck-stration**_.'_

Visions of Justin all wet in his bed. Little blond sugar bums danced in his head.

* * *

After his group took their turn helping bathe the baby elephant, Justin took his time exploring the water play area. Through spraying the kids with various fun hoses and stationary devices, blowing bubbles bigger than Layla and running through sprinklers; he was still very much aware of a brooding Brian Kinney.

The brunet hadn't brought swimwear and was fervently using that excuse to his advantage. Though, Hunter's teasing and Brian's own _'squeak heard 'round the world' _as Justin dubbed it, had clearly highlighted the man's fear of elephants. Justin found it fucking adorable.

His favorite things about the man were his weaknesses. Everything that proved his humanity. Though still Brian Kinney, _GOD _in many attributes, Justin in truth preferred Brian Kinney, just a man.

He knew the brunet was as equally aware of him. He'd briefly caught his eyes when he'd first come out of the restroom after changing. He had felt a shiver of satisfaction when he'd seen _'flat out fucking, undeniable, no way around it _Jealousy' flicker within them. Not that he'd ever call Brian on it. He was brave but he _wasn't _suicidal.

Once again Justin had read Brian with effortless ease. The older man had easily become his favorite book.

He was positive that Brian had recalled their brain melting kiss in a similar restroom in Hershey. Justin's lips and groin met a delicious burn at his own recall. _'Christ. Brian had better man up soon, or he wasn't sure how long he could hold on to what was it again? Oh, yeah _self respect_.' _

The longer he was absent from Brian's touch, the more he thought about Brian's taste, the faster he found himself wanting Brian to disrespect the hell out of him.

Feeling the disrespecting, tall drink of sexy's gaze searing his bones; he avoided said gaze and decided to provide a little incentive for a quicker apology (not that Brian would call it that). OK, a quicker _'fuck and make up session.'_

The artist pretended to stretch and tugged at his clinging tank top. _'Now or never'. _In one swift motion he removed the shirt and wrung the water out over his head, slooooowly.

He met the brunet's eyes and presented him with his best impression of a 'Kinney smirk'. Brian shifted uncomfortably on the bench and noticeably gulped.

_'All is fair when love _is_ war.'_

_

* * *

_

'_Holy shit, the twat was trying to kill him! Here lies Brian A. Kinney-Puddle of melted wanton need and frustration. Please DO NOT Splash.'_

He watched the luckiest drops of water in existence trickle down. From luminescent golden top to enticing fuckable bottom.

He'd both enjoyed and despised the blond's (completely unfair) strip action. His nether regions were on the fence about the situation as well. His balls were currently bluer than Taylor's goddamn eyes.

The sun shined down on it's brightest competition and Brian had to bite back a whimper. _'Yes, a _whimper. _Shut up.'_

Blue caught hazel once more, it grabbed Brian's attention and wouldn't let go.

Every possible emotion assaulted him at once. Anger, Frustration, Fear, Nervousness, Excitement, Entrancement, Sadness, Want, Need…You name it. He fucking felt it.

'_Was it possible to lose something you never really had to begin with?' _Brian didn't know but was fairly certain that he hadn't really wanted to find out.

He allowed himself to do something he'd swore he wouldn't, he _softened. _His posture, his eyes, his walls. Eyes still locked, Brian Kinney removed all pretenses, all masks and just…_was._

'_Desired effect received.' _Justin held his sight and proceeded towards him.

Brian tried _not _to focus on the wet cloth currently clinging to his perfect body. He failed. Miserably.

"Hey." that delicious melody Justin called a voice spoke.

"Hey." Brian responded and surprised himself at the vulnerability that escaped in that solitary word. _'His mouth's security system apparently needed some tweaking.' _He cleared his throat to try and cover it's mishap.

He stood, then just, _waited. _'_For?_' He hadn't really known. Justin was always better with 'those pesky word things'. He himself was always better with tactile communication.

Justin sighed heavily, "It's time we talked about the elephant in the room." he said.

Brian genuinely smiled for the first time in too many hours. He hadn't much been the smiling type four weeks ago. Three weeks ago, he'd learned he actually _enjoyed_ it. Now, he was learning he'd actually _missed_ it. He looked behind Justin and raised an eyebrow.

The teacher turned, looked at the nearby _literal _elephant, and laughed in spite of himself. He rolled his eyes, "Well, _not_ that one." he clarified with a blinding smile that made Brian curse the sudden bone loss in his knees.

This was as close to one another as they had been in _too damn long_. Brian's heart started drumming a goddamn conga beat as he stupidly worried that Justin could hear it. '_Hell, the little shit would probably dance to it._' A sudden image of a sexy swaying Sunshine was doing _nothing_ to delay his ever evolving hard on.

The blond had better start talking soon or Brian was going to have to start finding more inventive ways to use that mouth. At the moment he cared very little as to whether or not _that_ would earn him a slap across the face from the spitfire. Either way, he'd be touching him ._'Hell, sometimes he even loved it rough.'_

Wordlessly, Justin took Brian's hand into his own and attempted to lead Brian to a more disclosed location. _'Yep. It was just as fucking hard as he'd predicted, walking with boneless knees.' _

He tried to prevent the heat from this simple touch from racing towards his cock with enough speed to win the goddamn Indy 500.

Just as wordlessly, he followed his Sunshine closely as though he couldn't survive without bathing directly in his rays._ 'Christ. maybe he _couldn't_.'_

Though his cock assured him things were definitely looking _UP, _he couldn't help but feel like a lamb being helplessly lead to slaughter.

_Here lies Brian A. Kinney-He died One. Hot. Sexy. Death.'_


	13. Wants, Words & Wooing

Observing his surroundings, Brian noted that they were standing now in the closed '_Bears Exhibit_'. He recalled Gus's earlier disappointment when Daphne had informed them of this. The Pittsburgh Zoo was welcoming Pandas soon, therefore redecorating. Their current Bear residents were on holiday at the Philadelphia Zoo.

He'd looked longingly at the freshly landscaped waterfalls. He'd never fucked under one before. However, as willing as he was at the moment, he'd looked equally as longingly at the row of brand new gleaming steel cages. He'd never fucked in one before.

Although they had fucked just this morning, twice, Brian was more than convinced it had been a lifetime ago. He let his eyes hungrily consume the blond, top to toe._ 'Top. Mmmm...topping Justin.'_

He tried to shake away the naughty images to no avail. He swallowed his desire, and tried his damnedest to Fuckus..._'FOCUS'..._solely on the blond's voice.

"Listen Brian," the voice was saying with entirely too much emotion.

Walls rebuilt themselves around his heart, readily willing to replace these emotions with flirtation.

Brian pretended he didn't hear the other man, and lain his hand on a large wooden sign reading '_BEARS_'. "No three bears here Goldilocks. Just one stud. He's_ too hard_ and you're _juuuuust right_." he drawled pulling Justin close.

He felt the teacher tense beneath his touch and pull himself away.

"We need to _talk_ Brian." he declared with enough sternness to get a job as headmistress at any prestigious boarding school. The brunet tried relentlessly _not_ to get excited at the prospect of Justin spanking him with a ruler; and smiled. He had been all too aware of the blond's half hardening 'neverminds' when he'd drawn him near.

Walls reinforced themselves, readily willing to replace flirtation with humor.

"Talk? Wait a minute here. Are you telling me that you_ don't_ just want me for my body?" Brian inquired gesturing towards his six feet of gorgeousness. "I think I'm offended." he teased.

Now it was Justin's turn to feign deafness. "About the things you've said today," Justin started trying to keep business _in_ and pleasure _out _of his trembling words.

_'Christ.' _Brian thought, _'No avoiding this. What was Justin expecting? An apology he was sure, but if the blond was expecting to hear the words I'M SORRY, he was going to be highly disappointed.'_

"We've been having fun haven't we?" Brian said instead.

The teacher said nothing.

"Christ. Justin it's only been three weeks." he said nervously running his hands through his hair. "What's wrong with how things are?" he asked, knowing full well the answer. _'I'm an ass who's terrified of fucking feeling.'_

_'Shit.'_ he thought when he saw hurt flicker in blue.

"God Brian." Justin barked, voice filled with irritation. "Don't worry your pretty little head. I don't expect to be your boyfriend. I_ do_ however expect, no _deserve_ your respect." the last words tingled with hurt again.

Brian's stupid thoughts tripped and fell from his mouth. "Now Sunshine, I respect you. Hell, sometimes I respect you multiple times in a row." He clarified, immediately regretting it when he saw Justin's face turning red. This was not the delectable blush he'd come to anticipate. The man was fuming.

"Oooohhh." the blond breathed in immense frustration. "Be careful not to drown in that water you're walking on Mr. Kinney." he snapped.

Justin hated the way he'd let this man get to him. He was exhausted from all of this bickering and game playing.

Instinctively he glanced down at Brian's feet. He seriously wondered if the soles of his shoes were worn from walking all over him. _'Not anymore.'_

He was about to pronounce so, when his eyes locked with the brunet's. As he felt the fire in his belly grow in sync with the heat in his groin he groaned internally.

_'How was it possible to be this furious and this turned on simultaneously? Brian Kinney, Infatuating, Infuriating, walking contradiction.'_

This was not going as Brian had hoped. _'What the hell was wrong with him?'_ He just could _not_ not fuck things up.

He knew he'd been _selfish, foolish_, and most likely other_ 'ish's_' as well. He could never quite understand how for a man so brutally honest to others, he continuously lied to himself. That's what he'd been doing from the moment he'd met Justin Taylor.

Seeing anger and sadness in Justin's eyes only reflected similar feelings in himself, and he didn't much enjoy it.

Brian had known he'd wanted to say nice things to the blond, he'd even had every intention of doing so. Then, the artist had tried to make him all vulnerable or some shit and he'd panicked. Retorted with smug comments and lame innuendos.

He was emotionally inept. Fucking handicapped indeed.

Justin so easily wore his heart on his sleeve. Whilst, Brian's own heart remained so far hidden that he himself was sometimes unable to find it.

The man had kept presenting Brian with the gift of his feelings. Brian kept giving it back. The art of re-gifting.

_'Would he ever be able to give Justin what he wanted?' _He honestly didn't know. His cock? That was something he'd given away like goldfish at a carnival. His heart? That was an entirely different story. One he wasn't yet ready to read.

_'Be patient with me Sunshine, and it'll be yours.' _he thought as he wondered which of his body parts kept authorizing these insane things.

The personal declaration had scared the holy hell out of him. He hadn't known when exactly he had decided that, but there it was.

Justin Taylor had Brian Kinney's heart on hold, to be picked up at a later date._ A much much much much later date._

Ignoring the teacher's apparent aggravation with him and focusing instead on his lust filled baby blues, he fucking went for it.

Before Justin could even comprehend the act, his mouth was desperately connecting to Brian's.

Having Brian's hot delicious tongue swirling around in his mouth, left the blond's coherence swirling around in his head.

He'd had a million reasons to be angry with this tall, tempting and trying man. Albeit, now as he relished in his kiss, he was unable to think of a single one. _'Don't judge, Kinney could _really_ fucking kiss!'_

At the feel of Brian's hands tangled in his wet locks, Justin barely managed to catch the moan before it fell from his lips. They were sharing the same fractured breaths, swallowing wholly the oxygen and each other's taste.

Justin tilted his head and Brian greedily devoured him from this new angle. The world grew hazy, finally catching up with his fully grown erection.

_'No. He couldn't just let Brian kiss this away.' _His mind and his heart were in agreement. His cock on the other hand, was twitching like a tweaked out twinkie. '_The fucking traitor._'

He wanted to know that Brian wanted to make things right between them. Already deciding he was no longer truly angry, he still wasn't about to be the first to fold. He wanted Brian to put some genuine effort into this. He needed him to.

Somehow he'd miraculously been able to break the powerful magnetism connecting him to God, and separated.

Twin moans released into the air. One in satisfaction. One in aggravation. Both accessorized with sexual frustration.

Brian knew it had been too much to hope that a kiss would be enough. Even though he'd really tried to kiss the teacher with everything he'd had, it had still not been an adequate '_apology'_ as it were. _'Not with Justin. With Justin_ everything_ was different.' _

He knew the blond still needed reassurance. His unsatisfied, painfully strained cock was prepared to do whatever it took to get itself inside that perfect ass._ 'OK other parts of Brian were eager to correct things too.'_

He had tasted a hint of forgiveness on Justin's tongue, he was confident now that the blond was steadily softening his defenses. He resisted the urge to attack that addictive mouth again and met his eyes. Both afraid and intrigued by what he may find there.

Brian was fiercely hit with relief, Justin was smiling. It wasn't his brightest, heart stopping smile but Brian embraced it as such. It was the first of it's kind he'd seen in a while.

"So," 'smiley' began "pitch me what you've got Kinney."

Brian just stood confused and starred. He knew the Pitcher/Catcher activity he'd most like to be participating in, though he somehow doubted that was what the other man had had in mind.

"Come on Mr. Advertising Executive. Woo me with your words." his smile widened.

Brian couldn't resit his own smile from spreading. "You want me to _woo_ you Sunshine?" he asked half dryly, half amused.

Justin stepped closer and took both of the brunet's hands into his own. Brian's heart refused to beat for several moments.

"Yes Ad man. _Woo_ me. Make me buy what you're selling."

The full force sunshiny smile had finally arrived. Brian was torn between gaping at _it_, or at the delight currently dancing in those dazzling blue orbs. He eventually settled on eye contact as he decided he'd much preferred this delight to their previous disdain.

"I don't come cheap." Brian said touching his forehead to Justin's.

"Neither do I." Justin whispered in response before he turned and walked away.

_'Neither do I' _the younger man's words repeated in the brunet's mind. _'Oh didn't he fucking know it. Justin had already cost Brian far more than he'd ever imagined.' _Like a hopeless shop-a-holic (or Emmett) he just couldn't help himself from wanting to buy more. He wanted to purchase it all.

With a heavy sigh, he followed that beautiful ass as it headed back towards the kids. All the while brainstorming for the most important campaign of his life.


	14. Closet Case

For a man who made his living on words, Brian was adamantly at a loss for them. His thoughts swirled in synch with the carousel.

As he stood beside Gus' horse, he couldn't pull his eyes away from Justin. He was goddamn gorgeous. The setting sun sent the ride's colorful lights waltzing in the wind, reflected rainbows painted his fair flesh like canvas.

He felt his gaze hug the sight tightly. None too particularly they hugged the teacher's ass longer than his other parts. Seeing the Blond straddling his porcelain pony, was making Brian crazy. He needed to have this man straddled and saddled and riding his cock.

_'What was he thinking about again? Right. Words.'_

Brian Kinney threw those meaningless things around everyday at work. _This_ was entirely different and entirely fucking difficult.

For things that meant nothing they certainly caused a lot of trouble. All the words he'd wanted to say were not the one's Justin had heard.

There were lots of words that he was sure Justin would melt over. All of those mushy sentiments were _never_ leaving his lips.

There were lots of words that he was sure Justin would fume over. All of those blunt statements had left his lips too much today already.

_'What was left? Think Kinney.'_

Gus' giggles spun in the air, causing Brian to smile.

He looked once again at the blond and longed to hear _his_ giggles. An echoed memory sang through him, that too fucking cute, little giggle Justin had whenever Brian tickled that spot behind his left ear with his tongue. He shook his head and startled himself.

_'He _shouldn't_ know the man's ticklish spots. His incessant need to fight for the first fortune cookie. That his hand aches ever so slightly if he uses it for too long. _Or _that he tears up at that sad Kodak commercial with those goddamn puppies.'_

_'Fuck.'_ Nothing perturbed him more than the realization that he still didn't know _enough_.

_'Words.'_ The word whirled within as he helped his son down off of his noble steed.

"OK guys, It's time for some dinner then onto the Scavenger Hunt!" Miss Daphne announced.

_'Scavenger Hunt.' _It was the perfect plan and would put both of his talents to use...

Slogans and Sex.

_'Yes, this creative word wooing would work wonderfully.'_

* * *

After an hour long scavenger hunt of chaos, Brian found himself envious of Gus' slumber in his arms. As it turned out, being surrounded by too many ankle biters running in all directions to find a bunch of useless items on a list very few of them could even read, had not been the time of his life.

He only hoped that his own little scavenger hunt would be more fun than the blond could handle. He had used the kid's twenty minute 'Jungle run' at the end of the hunt to sit down. Using paper from Gus' backpack and the creativity in his mind, he'd constructed the 'clues'. Now, all he needed was to find a few minutes after putting Gus to bed to distribute said clues around the zoo.

The entire Academy was now headed to the W_orld's of Discovery Building _where the zoo staff had set up enough cots for students and chaperons.

Layla looked up at a very tall Mr. Brian. "Poor Gus," she patted her sleepy boyfriend's leg in his Daddy's arms. "He's just not cut out for this night life, like us."

Brian chuckled and noted the time was a whopping eight O' clock.

"My sister says she's a night owl. Isn't that silly?" she giggled and shook her head. "Honestly, she doesn't even have any feathers. But, this one time Stevie, that's her mansqueeze (she clarified) told her that he liked her hooters."

The girl shook her head again as she began her playful repetitious "Who Who Who." imitation running towards her teacher.

The brunet watched her descending form find Justin's hand, whilst his eyes found Justin's form. He was still in those deliciously tight shorts and torso hugging tank. All too quickly, Brian envisioned both garments in a crumpled heap beside his bed, by that tree, this bench...

The teacher (not surprisingly) was leading the group, map in hand. Brian was turned on by the control and leadership the blond craved. He was incredible, like some little overzealous 'Navigation Nazi'. Brian was also turned on by those fucking shorts. _'Christ he wanted that ass. Needed it, to feel it around him. Wrapped around him softer and tighter than Emmy Lou's feather boa from last year's Pride parade.' _

Justin had his head bent forward. So focused. So _hot. _Brian closed his eyes and shook his head but the image remained. Forever seared on the back of his eyelids.

Gus stirred and groaned a little, reminding Brian of the child's presence. As he wondered whatever happened to that little baby he used to have; he shifted the boy's weight to his other side. His muscles were grateful for the switch. He was grateful for the continued view of Justin's bottom all the way to the building of child sleep and grown up possibilities.

* * *

It was moments like this when Justin cursed his height. Even on his tip toes he was unable to reach the linens on the top shelf of the closet.

"Don't you worry Mr. Justin once you're all growed up you can reach those silly blankies." Layla assured him sweetly.

The teacher shook his head and bit back a grin. With two more forceful bounces he hurled himself high enough to knock the desired bedding to the ground. Despite the fact that this was a _sleepover_ trip, not every student's parent had been accommodating enough to send their child with blankets. Luckily, the zoo was prepared.

"Here ladybug," he told Layla as he handed her the lightest sheets "Can you please set these out in the hall and then come back for some more?"

"You bet! I'm the best helper ever." she informed him proudly and walked out of the door, and before he could warn her shut it behind her.

_'Shit!' _he thought. Mrs. Landon (_World of Discovery_ building head honcho) had informed him of this particular closets' particulary broken lock.

A light knocking. "Uh, Mr. Justin?" the girl's small voice said hesitantly "I can't get back in."

Justin took a deep breath and told himself not to panic. _'The walls were not getting closer. The air was not getting thicker.' _He was steadily uneasily discovering he was more than not claustraphobic.

"The lock's broken honey. OK. Layla? I want you to listen to me." he heard a slight thump and chuckled lightly as he imagined the child's ear pressed against the door. "I would like you to go and get Miss Daphne and tell her the door is stuck. OK?"

"OK. You got it. Just don't you worry Mr. Justin. I'll get you out in a jiffy." she called out and took off towards the real big room with all the beds.

* * *

Daphne closed her eyes and inhaled the lilac scent wafting from the newly washed sheets. She'd always enjoyed the smell and feel of crisp clean bedding after a long day. Today had not been short. As she finished preparing Gus' cot, she let her eyes meet Brian's. Her renegade breath hitched sharply and she'd hoped he hadn't noticed. The sheer intensity of Mr. Kinney's sex appeal always caught her off guard. She'd come to the conclusion that that would never falter, regardless how often she saw him.

"All set." she smiled, placing Gus' stuffed bear on the pillow. Both silently cursing and thanking the leather clad toy for her instantaneous mental image of _Brian's_ body hugged tightly in the erotic material.

"A bed fit for a Prince." she finished then stepped aside and enjoyed the view of a bending Brian tucking in his son. There went that silly breathing again. '_Justin was one lucky S.O.B. Son of Bitch/Sex slave of Brian. Either or.'_

Instinctively she glanced around, but did not see the blond. She took the peaceful silence at her feet, to mean _Layla_ was somewhere with Justin.

Admittedly, Daphne had lost track of the Taylor/Kinney race today. Her thoughts had been primarily focused on Hunter; though now she sensed the two men would be 'reconciling' as it were from their previous stand off. Brian's eyes were smiling on their own, most unlike the somberness she'd witnessed earlier.

She hadn't yet gotten Justin alone to ask him _why_ he'd chosen to be near Joel's brother over Brian. Knowing Justin (as she did well) she'd bet all the stars in the sky, his feelings had been hurt. The blond was not the fighting type. Hell, he'd probably take a beating to every part he owned and never complain. Every part, save his heart. '_Break his heart, he'd break your neck_'.

She'd been privy to the sexual fire that was Brian and Justin several times. A scorching heat with enough smoke to cause a second hand orgasm if you stood close enough. '_Yes. those two were hot for each other indeed_'.

She hoped whatever the Brunet had done, he'd find a way to fix it. Fast. Since meeting this man three weeks ago she'd never seen Justin smile brighter. She wanted to keep it that way.

Gus' small voice tugged at her, she glanced down. The boys' Daddy remained kneeled at his side. "I'm not ready for sleep for real time Daddy. It was just a cat nap."

Gus wasn't sure why it was called a cat nap. Though it was crazy (he knew), he still wasn't entirely convinced people did not turn into a cat while napping. How would he prove or disprove it? He couldn't see himself when he was sleeping. Come to think of it, he really _did_ love milk _and_ climbing trees. _'Anyway, he'd think about cats later.'_ he told himself. Right now he was thinking about penguins. More specifically the stuffed penguins he'd seen in the gift shop earlier.

"Can we go to the silver-rear shop?" he looked first at Daddy and then Miss Daphne.

"It's bedtime Sonnyboy," Brian began, then seeing disappointment wash over Gus, glanced to Daphne for help. She obliged.

"I'll take you first thing in the morning Gus. I promise. Deal?" she smiled, so did Gus.

"Deal." he repeated then snuggled further into his bed. It felt good. '_OK maybe he _was_ ready to sleep for real time._' he concluded, then following one last kiss from his Daddy, allowed himself to do so.

Brian brought himself to his feet only to find his attention being brought to the floor once more. Layla was tugging fervently at his pants' pocket. Her small face looked up at him with an eagerness that had Brian wondering what the tiny spitfire thought was so important.

"Mr. Brian!" she exclaimed as her feet bounced with enough torque to possibly propel her to the moon.

"Whoa there don't fly away." he teased and bent to her face level. "What do you need sweetheart?" he inquired.

By way of answer she grabbed his hand into her own and tried to pull him in the desired direction. "Mr. Justin's in the closet." she explained vaguely. Brian instinctively laughed at the the child's ironic wording and followed her. Exceedingly eager to see just what exactly was going on.

"We were getting blankets for the kids, you know, so they can all get a good night's sleep." She explained as if she herself were not one of those _kids_. "Yeah, I know that if I don't get my beauty rest I'm just no good." she continued as they approached the closet full of Sunshine. She patted the knob and released Brian's hand, "The lock was all broken and I closed the door you see? and just closed him right up."

He smiled at her then looked at the door. Leaning in, he knocked lightly. "Back in the closet Sunshine? I thought you were out and proud!" he joked.

Justin felt his insides fall through his feet._ 'What the fuck was he doing here? I said _Miss Daphne _Layla.'_ Justin's mind groaned.

He had not gotten a chance to talk to the Brunet since their wooing challenge earlier. He had been working extra hard struggling to get the kids' dinner and then organize the scavenger hunt and talk to the staff to get the beds together. He definitely had _not _wanted his first face time with the man to be when he was doing his best damsel in distress performance.

"Ha. Ha." he retorted "Please just open the door." he rushed through the words, trying not to make his fear of confinement audible. He heard the man laugh at him, but was unable to muster anger. He was grateful when he heard the door click and felt the breeze of freedom brush his face.

A wave of heat brushed his face as well when he met Brian's amused eyes. His blushing cheeks never failed to show up uninvited. He couldn't help it. The man was so incredibly delicious but somehow looking at him like he was the tempting treat. Justin admittedly loved the the way Brian could make him feel like the most gorgeous man in existence with Just. One. Look.

Brian tried diligently to undress the blond with his eyes. This was the first time they'd been face to face in hours. However, it was _not_ the first time Brian had imagined the man naked within that time. He resisted the urge to shoo Layla out and lock them both in the closet for the rest of the night._ 'For the rest of forever.' _The last thought blindsided him. _'Forever for _fucking_ purposes of course. Of course.' _he attempted to convince the insessant churnning now in the pit of his stomach and his accelerated heart rate.

"So Mr. guys what are we carrying?" Layla's question rescued both men from savage undressing and indecent activity. Both of whom were grateful for the interruption. Both of whom were not about to be the first to cave.

"Oh, uh." Justin's voice sounded rough and far away. He cleared his throat and began again "You take these." he said handing her two pillows that threatened to overshadow her tiny body.

"Give Mr. Brian some. He's big. I bet he can handle a lot." she instructed through a muffled voice from somewhere behind the pillows.

Brian leaned in to meet Justin's ear, then let his lips find that extra sensitive spot below his ear. "Oh yes. Give me some. I can handle it." his hot breath tickled the teacher's throat, and then proceeded to tickle and tease all of his existing nerve endings. Against his inner protests, he groaned.

Brian pulled back and smiled in smug satisfaction.

Justin shook his head and pretended (unsuccessfully) that the other man hadn't gotten him more aroused and excited than a fat kid in a candy store.

Wordlessly he shoved a bundle of blankets into the brunet's arms and focused his voice to Layla, "You guys go give these to Miss Daphne, I'm going to clean up and then bring the rest."

Brian gave a mocking head nod and a sly smile before turning on his heels and ushering the girl forward. Justin wanted a moment alone. Undoubtedly to collect his crumbling hesitance. Brian was more than happy to allow that.

The more willing and able bodied the blond became to his advances; the more able and willing Brian became to advance on the blond's body.

* * *

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Justin approached the common hall. To his relief it appeared that most of the Academy kids were silently sleeping. He noted a large group of the parents sitting around two very large tables chatting over mugs of coffee. He scanned the area in search of Mr. Kinney. No luck. Though he hadn't found Brian someone else had found him.

A very excitedly giddy Daphne. He knew this look. She knew something he didn't.

"Justin!" she squealed a little too loudly then at the shushing of parents and the sound of stirring students, lowered her voice. Her brown eyes glistened with secrets Justin was dying to uncover. Few were answered when she handed him a neatly folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked a little nervous, a whole lot intrigued.

She smiled widely, "Oh just something a fine ass, long legged little birdie delivered." she laughed then left him alone with his message from the tall bronzed carrier pigeon.

More secrets were learned once he'd read the now unfolded paper's title,_ 'Sunshine's Scavenger Hunt. CLUE #1'._


	15. Heart Hunting & Handsome Rewards

Anticipation seeped from Justin's pores as he starred dumbfounded at the paper he held.

_'Brian Kinney putting this much effort into him? Into _them_?' _

He'd supposed it wasn't too surprising that he would do something clever, he _was_ the Ad man after all. If there were two things the brunet knew best, it was sex & slogans. What _had_ surprised him however, was the distinct feeling he had that this was _not_ purely about sex.

Maybe it was wishful thinking on his part. Maybe it wasn't. He'd chosen to believe option number two.

All day he had read the emotions the man had been so clearly trying to veil. Fortunately for Justin, he had always been highly perceptive.

Whether Brian knew it or not, this scavenger game of his was not just for sexual gratification. Though he was incredibly eager to find _that; _Justin was about to embark on a 'Heart Hunt'.

The teacher couldn't help but feel a little dizzy, a little flushed, and a little not unlike a schoolgirl with a massive crush on the most popular boy in school. He attempted to envision what Brian had been like in High School.

The attempt had been brief.

His genuine intrigue was interrupted by his imagination's 'Captain of the football team fucks the blond towel boy in the locker room bit.'

_'Christ. He needed to find Brian. Right. The. Fuck. Now.' _He was very interested in the inevitable sex lying in wait at the end of Brian's clues. After he'd won this little hunt. His currently twitching cock assured him that the heart would still be there _after_ he came.

He focused his attention back onto the note.

_'Sunshine's Scavenger Hunt Clue #1_

_Just the way it's on it's track,_  
_is how I'm wanting you._  
_Strong and flat upon your back,_  
_I'll swallow while it (choos)._

_Hard and fast and full of steam,_  
_but not as a thrilling ride._  
_As when you're hard and full of beam,_  
_and you an I collide._

_It's old bolts are coming loose,_  
_and it just can't compare,_  
_to your young and tight caboose,_  
_I'd ride you anywhere.'_

Justin's mind transported him back to this morning. This morning when Brian had been completely comfortable giving his attention to him. Though he had already told himself he'd forgiven the man (he really had) it still hurt. A pang of doubt found his heart, he grabbed his chest almost as if to physically remove it.

He _knew_ Brian cared entirely more than he would ever admit. The brunet had walls that would cause trouble for even the most experienced mountain climber to breach. The artist was fairly athletic. _'Perhaps he'd start attending the gym, just in case.'_

Sure, he'd wished more than anything that the man would just let go. Stop thinking so damn much and just let himself _feel_. But, if Justin knew anything, it was that there was no pushing Brian Kinney. He would only do something when he was goddamn ready. Justin would wait. _Always._

As he continued towards the train, he remembered the way Brian had felt in his hand this morning. How so completely every part of themselves seemed to fit together effortlessly. His hand trembled slightly at the memory of the brunet's warmth spilling over his fingers. The heat of the memory also found his belly, and then his cock. Excitement grew.

Once he'd arrived at the intended destination, he paused to catch his breath. He hadn't even noticed he'd been running. His feet were leading, he himself was too busy envisioning Brian's promised ride on his caboose.

The train existed as only a silhouette against the night. Trying to think like Brian _'As if anyone really _could_' _Justin went straight to the seat they had been in earlier. _'Great!'_ he thought as he eagerly picked up the perfectly folded square of paper.

Before he could read it his eyes caught sight of something else in the seat. He picked it up. _'Brian's bracelet. It must've fallen off when he'd placed the clue'_. The teacher gingerly put it into his pocket. He had never seen the man's wrist without the delicate shells.

_'Shells..._' his mind began, but was promptly halted. Pushing aside an approaching daydream of warm sand, crashing waves and a certain dripping wet advertising executive, Justin opened the second note.

___'Sunshine's Scavenger Hunt Clue #2_

___Here's a tale about a whale  
____I think they called him Dick.  
Not as perky as your (tail),  
That I'd like to catch and lick. _

___Don't quite know Beluga or Sperm?  
That breed pulled on the boat.  
But I have sperm to make you squirm,  
I'd much like down your throat.  
_

___Underneath the churning sea,  
existing in the depths.  
Once you're here and under me,  
we'll share in ragged breaths.'_

After he'd read the words, he chuckled into the night. He loved that Brian had a playful side. He loved even more that he'd often been allowed to share it.

The multi faceted unique gem that was Brian Kinney, a through and through diamond in the rough. Justin had no problem polishing the surface with everything he had until the brunet's dazzling inner beauty was revealed.

He turned and walked only a few feet to his left. He eyed the exceedingly tall stone whale he'd remembered passing earlier. Immediately, his eyes found the small white square as the moon seemed to shine a direct ray of light onto it. The paper sat at the base of the statue, positioned atop a swatch of black cloth. _'Brian's socks.'_

Justin wrinkled his brow. The man was apparently leaving a trail of accessories to later accompany his top of the line ensemble. The blond considered Brian's bronzed body in the buff to outshine anything on the Armani runway. He subconsciously began to salivate slightly as he gathered the socks, and unfolded the third clue.

_____'Sunshine's Scavenger Hunt Clue #3_

_____Sunshines hot, my cock he burns,  
but which way will he go?  
Round and down, the twists and turns,  
______this place now he should know._

_____Birds and bugs there flutter by,  
high above the rose.  
______though unlike me, they can fly,  
______you won't forget that I suppose? (I had to try) _

Justin paused and recalled Brian's flailing fall through the hedge at lunchtime. A flood of emotions rushed through him, settling on happiness. The man, who _'doesn't do jealousy'_, had actually been exactly that. He smiled and continued reading.

_At it's bottom there are endless wishes.  
One, I know is yours.  
On your bottom there'll be endless kisses.  
__Tonight, my lips are yours._

Remember those facets? _'Yes. The man had a fuck ton of sides.'_

The blond's self navigating feet directed themselves towards the labyrinth as he re-read the clue.

Theses words were the first of their kind. They were full of genuine sincerity. He refolded the paper upon deciding that he wasn't going to let Brian know that this clue, this whole hunt, was in fact, (the ever cringe worthy) _ROMANTIC_.

He didn't need to know. Justin knew, and for now that's all that mattered.

Nearing the maze in which he'd soon be exploring, he passed the large art tables. Where, earlier he had constructed his very creative and detailed (if he did say so himself) donkey mask.

Justin had made that mask to represent two things.

1. The obvious representation of the man's blatant jackass behavior.

2. More subtly so, to represent just one (among many) of the masks the brunet adorned to the masquerade ball he called life.

He was fairly sure that Brian still thought he was unaware of all of the different faces of Kinney (or at least Justin was sure that the man liked to _pretend_ to be unaware). The teacher of course had studied and learned them all in just three weeks. The three longest weeks anyone had ever lived.

Upon receiving his 'art project', Brian had been amused with him. Maybe even a little proud. Justin relished in the fact that the brunet was often surprised by his reactions to certain situations. There was definately more to Justin Taylor than met the eye. He was more than confident that he could handle one Brian Kinney. He knew that Brian knew it too, whether he'd admitted it or not.

His insides beamed along with his smile.

Entering the maze, his right hand found the wall. He recalled once when he was younger, his father had told him to trail the right side to get out of any maze. He hoped it would work. If he got lost in here, it would be a most unfortunate delay from a prize he fucking needed to collect. A.S.A.P.

Luckily, only three right turns later had brought him to the opening in which he'd earlier stood. The nights light reflected on the surface of the wishing fountain. Justin searched the benches, the fountain's sill and the ground. No clue. _'This _was_ the right place. he was certain.'_

Though, not the clue, he had noticed something under one of the benches. He picked up the spot of cream in the black of the night and let the fabric unfold. _'Brian's shirt'_.

As he held tightly tonight's third piece of discarded clothing he instinctively inhaled. The unique scent of Brian Kinney mingled with the oxygen in his mind. He felt euphorically light headed. Justin's pulse quickened.

Wherever Brian was, he was Swiftly. Nearing. Nudity.

He swivled his body, and saw a fleck of white in his peripheral vision. _In_ the fountain. He shook his head, lifted his shorts and climbed in. He bent down and grabbed the plastic bag containing clue number four.

The first thing he noticed was that, unlike the rest, this one had writing on the outside. Remaining in the water, he read.

_'Oops. Looks like I got you all wet. __You can punish me later, but for now onto your final clue..._'

Justin giggled in spite of himself. _'God. He fucking loved this man.'_

He tilted his head as if his own thought had been spoken aloud by someone else. Of course he had already known he was falling for Brian Kinney, but he hadn't yet told himself that secret. He laughed inwardly as to why he'd chosen this cheesy joke to confirm it.

Though of course _that_ had been precisely _why_ he loved this man. For the maelstrom of contradictory emotions he was. For _All of those mesmerizing facets._

Confusing and straightforward.  
Hurtful and kind.  
Intelligent and completely clueless.  
Honest and closed off.  
Serious and silly.

All brewing beneath the body of a God. A God who would undoubtedly head for the highest hills if he'd ever learned any of this.

For now, Justin's secret secret would remain as such.

Tucking said secret away, he unfolded the final clue.

_____'Sunshine's Scavenger Hunt Clue #4_

_____It's quiet here, no one's home,  
at the moon I stare.  
No twinks now, this studs alone,  
a different kind of (bare)._

_____To fill your tight toned tummy,  
we've no honey to eat.  
______Though I believe you'll find quite yummy,  
my special sticky treat._

_____This metals cold, down to the locks.  
______Come warm me with the sun.  
I know how Goldie likes his cocks,  
Come see what you have won._

As quick as he could he scaled the maze and fortunately found the exit in record time. With a speed only to rival his rising cock's and beating heart's, Justin's feet carried him to the Pittsburgh Zoo's very enticing, very secluded, Bears exhibit.

Where his handsome reward remained ready for retrieval.

Ducking underneath the last 'closed' rope, the blond was halted by a hotness he hadn't prepared for.

The vision before him had caused Justin to outwardly gasp. The end of the hunt. His golden trophy, stood flawlessly nude in one of the new steel bear cages. His bronzed flesh seemingly glistened along with the shining metal. A dreamlike radiance caressed his form, surrounding him in an aura of naughty things yet to come.

As moonlight licked the steel, Sunshine licked his lips.


	16. The Untamable Brian Kinney

His hand moved on it's own accord. With it, Justin traced the delicate silhouette of his 'prize'. Brian wearing nothing but his moonlit aura and a look of fierce need, left the artist wanting nothing more than to sketch him. In direct protest to this 'crazy talk', Justin's cock set his priorities straight. _'Right. First fuck, _then_ draw.'_

The blond couldn't help but compare the man to any of nature's beasts for which the cage had been intended. A sliver of pride touched his soul. He had caged and tamed the un-tamable Brian Kinney. _'At least for tonight.'_

"You win Sunshine." Brian smiled.

Everyone was always telling Justin that he had a smile to rival no other. However, he himself found the brunet's to far exceed his own. He'd faired to guess that it was it's rarity that enhanced it's phenomenal beauty. Nevertheless, he flashed the man one of his own, full of it's infamous brightness. His stomach flipped in satisfaction when he noticed Brian's sudden intake of air.

"So," Justin said slowly as he proceeded towards the cage's entrance "What do I win?"

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth and pretended to ponder the younger man's inquiry. Before finally spreading his arms and cocking an eyebrow in the way that always escalated Justin's blood pressure. "Well, now Mr. Taylor. Why don't you get your perky ass in here and find out?"

Mr. Taylor hadn't needed to be told twice.

With undeniable magnetism the two men were instantly pressed together. Lips to lips. Stomach to stomach. Groin to groin.

Savoring the fact that Justin had apparently accepted his somewhat lopsided version of an apology, Brian kissed him deeply. Letting his tongue take the reigns, it explored the moisture and heat of the mouth he had craved all day. It felt eerily like _home_.

For a moment almost too brief to notice, the brunet surrendered control. He allowed Justin to fill his mouth and his heart with this one incredible kiss. Though, when the insufferable organ threatened to overflow with the blond's pouring emotion, Brian broke away.

A groan of protest kissed the air and he felt Justin's impatient fingers desperately trying to pull him back. Back into the kiss. Back under the spell of his taste. His delicious tongue.

That damn heart of his lurched him forward before his feet had time to dispute the move. Too soon for Brian to regain control, his mouth was once again melting in the heat of Sunshine.

Their kisses quickly became ravenous and unrestrained. Periodically, pulling apart only to nip and lick trembling jaw lines and swollen lips. Two carnivorous predators fiercely trying to devour one another without pause. Brian let out what could only be described as a growl. Justin's cock quite liked the feral sound, as it strained uncomfortably against his shorts.

Eager hands pawed through the hair and mauled the body of the other player in this game of sexual savagery. Roughly tugging and gripping until it soon became impossible to decipher which fingers belonged to whom.

Brian's hot breath seared the teacher's ear as he whispered, " There's a strict dress code here." through ragged gasps and growing want. "I'd say you're significantly overdressed." the words came in broken fragments as he struggled to assist the man out of the offending attire.

Hurt feelings and the day's turbulent emotions rained to the ground, resting in the pool of Justin's clothes.

Once as bare as a December Oak, Justin frantically shoved Brian against the cage wall. A small cry pierced the night as his heated flesh collided with cool steel. He didn't care. It didn't matter. He was currently just trying to remain still and _quiet_ with the blond engulfing his aching hard on.

He looked down at the blond tasting him. As he watched himself disappear into that perfect mouth, he groaned. His struggle for silence was less that useless against Justin's talent. The man's tongue easily found every spot Brian had ever tried to hide. Every place that made him _moan_.

Golden fingers explored golden locks. Brian allowed his head to fall back against the bars. Hazel found the sky. It was incredible.

Brian couldn't remember the last time he had even looked, _really looked_ at it. At anything for that matter. A sudden realization hit almost in rehearsed sync with his rapidly approaching orgasm. Since meeting Justin Taylor, _everything_ in Brian's world had become more aesthetically pleasing.

The thought seeped in further as his gaze caressed the stars. Metaphorical stars twinkled along with them as his warmth rushed down Justin's throat.

Tugging on the silk knotted within his fingers, he brought the blond to his feet.

"So, did I _woo_? Are we good?" Brian asked attempting humor only to cover his devout desire to avoid a more meaningful discussion. Hazel anxiously searched blue, hoping the blond wouldn't pressure him. Once again, Justin had proven to be exactly who Brian had needed him to be. _'How did he _always_ know?_'

The artist knew how uncomfortable Brian was talking about the dreaded 'F' word. _Feelings._The mere fact that the man had even asked for any type of reassurance, was new. Justin counted his blessings. He flashed a wicked smile, "Well, Mr. Kinney in case your cock down my throat was too subtle," he leaned in " You wooed." he said simply, then rose on his toes and kissed the tip of Brian's nose.

If ever asked, Brian would intently deny it, but that simplistic little kiss and adorable tip toe stance had been the cutest damn thing he'd ever been a part of. It was adorable enough to make him feel warm and dare he say _fuzzy_. _'No, he dare not. __Hot. Cock. Fuck. Suck. These were words he knew. Words he should be focusing on.'_

His promiscuous priorities pulled the blond into a lust filled kiss.

The forceful strength of Brian's tongue had Justin forever yearning for the man to swallow him whole. He met his efforts with equal vigor, licking every crevice of the brunet's intoxicating mouth.

Frantic ardor lassoed the men, tying them together with the loose threads of their hearts. Bound by all consuming ecstasy.

Justin's tongue tasted the echo of the kiss long after Brian's lips had left his own. Delicate reverberations left him wonderfully winded. Brian was currently raining a cascade of kisses down the length of Justin's body. It tickled. It was hard to smile because it was hard to breathe.

The teacher instinctively arched forward when those tantalizing lips found the small of his back. The world went out of focus and heaven broken open when those same lips found his more than willing entrance. He shivered. Those gloriously long fingers pierced his body like greedy spears of frenzied need.

Too few ministrations later he felt Brian move away. Justin bit his bottom lip, possibly to prevent himself from cursing at the man.

'Forgiveness is divine.'

When he'd noted the brunet had only reached to get the necessary provisions; he wiggled his ass teasingly at Brian in an attempt to get him to hurry up. He heard a breathy chuckle.

Brian was a smart man, but at that moment he hadn't known a solitary word to describe how turned on he was by Justin's impatience to have him inside of him. He commended the blond for he himself was struggling with relentless eagerness.

'Patience was a virtue.'

Patience was _not_ however one of Brian's strengths.

With an unabashed viciousness he pushed into the blond with one brutal motion. He surged into the sweltering tightness until he could no longer feel where he ended and Justin began. He bit his own lips harshly to prevent them from spilling the word _'Mine'_ that had suddenly surfaced from an unknown depth. A deep internal place he had no intention of investigating at the moment.

Justin half moaned, half screamed at the exquisite torturous intrusion. He clawed desperately at Brian's legs wishing to urge him in further, If that were possible. A prospect he'd found highly improbable. He had never felt closer to the brunet than he did in that instant.

He was practically delirious with the barbaric desire to feel _owned_ by the man. A possessive Brian Kinney was one hell of a turn on.

The current welding of their bodies had felt unlike the countless times before. This was wild, uncultivated, nearly ruthless and _hot as holy fuck._

Justin gripped the bars of the cage and vigorously pushed himself back to meet each of Brian's vigilant thrusts. The line between pain and pleasure blurred into a haze of demanding urgency. The artist hastily threw his arm across his face, in an attempt to shield the blinding light bursting behind his eyes.

He felt those enslaving fingers dig deeper into his hips and knew instinctively that Brian was already close. He damn near roared in anticipation. He knew the older man loved it when they came together. Both men were swirling in a storm of rampant hunger.

A symphony of breathy pants accompanied the show. They were remarkably in sync. Each shifting movement effortlessly predicted and mirrored by the other's body. A fluid dance of familiarity whose steps they'd come to know by heart. Surrounded by an audience of stars, the moon shined like a spotlight on the mesmerizing performance below.

Every salacious sound that escaped Justin's lips, sent a tremor of excitement rippling through Brian. With each dominating flick of his hips, he fell further away from reality and deeper into a rapturous abyss.

He felt there was definitely something different about this fuck. A subtle change that was steadily making this the best he'd ever had. Though unidentified, he'd found the change to be invigorating and strangely addictive.

Justin let a carnal cry twirl within the wind. The noise had unlocked a word in Brian's mind,_ 'Passion'_. Yes, that was the change. Though this sex was gritty and animalistic, the passion between them had also intensified. So much so that the brunet was surprised that this steel cage was able to contain it.

He felt the blond tremble from within and was elated that he was as ready to climax as he was. He clenched his eyes tightly and leaned forward, coiling his long finger's tightly around Justin's cock. Overcome with an urgent need to bite the man's smooth flesh, he clamped his jaw on the blond's shoulder. Tasting him. Marking him.

That _'Mine'_ word made a cameo appearance as he pictured Sunshine's smile. It was enough. It was_ too much_.

Violent vibrations flew over his body as heated ribbons of himself flowed into Justin, whilst Justin flowed over his hand. An unstoppable quiver coursed through him. A pleasant aftershock to the most astounding orgasm he could ever remember having.

Somehow feeling both exhilarated and exhausted, he collapsed onto Justin's back. Onto which he placed a gentle kiss, or six.

The summer's breeze carried that adorable giggle to Brian's ears. It was a melody of contentment. He smiled beneath his _seventh_ kiss, and stood.

Removing both himself and the condom, he turned Justin around and looked into those crystal sapphires. Those goddamn eyes that nearly paralyzed him every time.

For a minute or an eternity, they stood. Just. Like. That. Wordlessly starring without shame or secrets.

An unceremonious intensity of Brian's gaze was doing funny little things to Justin's tummy. There was a dire significance shimmering in that sea of hazel. Try as he might, he was unable to read the man's thoughts.

Unanticipatedly, Brian had an intense reaction to pull Justin close and hold him tightly against his body. Crippled by a sudden irrational fear that the blond may disappear if he was not touching all of him. It was an action that scared him. He didn't know what to do with this newfound knowledge.

Knowledge that Justin Taylor was someone he was able to miss, even as he stood directly infront of him.

The longer Brian allowed these thoughts to settle, the more essential it became for him to lighten the mood.

"Well, let's see" he said mimicking looking at an imaginary scroll "Guess we can cross 'Cage' off of our Fuck-in-It List." he smiled.

Justin rolled his eyes, but laughed genuinely. He lightly smacked Brian's chest, only to have the man's hand grab his wrist and begin to tickle him mercilessly.

That blinding smile and enslaving laughter ignited yet even _more_ new things inside the brunet. He wondered with slight fear and immense excitement what else this beautiful blond could unlock within him. _'If ever given the chance.'_

Feeling more complete than he ever had in his pathetic lifetime, Brian laughed. Really, fully and truly_ laughed_. Foreign notes played through the air. A song unsung before tonight.

He ended his tickling torment only long enough to breathe Three. Little. Words. "I gotta piss."

Justin smiled "Ever the romantic." he complimented, then began to gather his long forgotten clothing.

Clad only in their briefs and post coital grins the men exited the cage.

Taking further advantage that the zoo was closed and their excluded surroundings, the brunet relieved himself on the nearest tree. The sound of rushing water found his ears after he'd finished. Then he'd remembered the rest of this newly renovated exhibit. He turned to Justin with a smirk. "Whatd'ya say we go cross 'Under a waterfall' off our list?"

Faster than Brian had ever seen him move, Justin hungrily hurried towards the waiting falls of future fucks.

Brian's eyes caressed the blond. Instantly, he'd found himself wishing he had had the younger man's talent for Art. The vision was breathtaking. The lustrous cream of his skin was bathing in a gentle white glow.

_'Yes. His Sunshine in the moonlight was the most beautiful scene in existence.'_


	17. Wake ups, Waddles & Waffles

The pouring milk coincided with the waterfall in his memory. As Justin prepared a bowl of cereal, he glanced at Brian. _'Christ he was beautiful.' _Justin was contemplating how it was possible for the man to be so fucking enticing even sound asleep. With near non existent will power, the blond resisted the urge to pounce on him.

The phantom water rushed over his body, transporting him back to last night. All the while he'd been wondering how every time with Brian so easily exceeded the time before.

Every taste, sweeter. Every touch, softer. Every fuck, unbelievably mind blowing.

Rampant passion flowed through the men with more force than the falls produced. He deliciously remembered the feel of the slick wet stone beneath him. It's smoothness and warmth as the brunet pressed his body roughly against it. Gasping breaths in perfect harmony. Two bodies trembling like a babbling brook, heavy ecstasy crashing down, rippling the water's surface as their orgasms rippled through them.

"Justin!" Daphne's voice retrieved him from the memory in which he had been lustfully lost. He groaned. Though thankful for the reality check. He had been only moments away from indecency. He blushed under the heat of Daphne's knowing smile.

"Man, would I _love_ to go wherever you just were." she laughed as her eyes found his aching crotch. Slightly embarrassed, but not by much, the blond hurried to hide his ever growing nether regions under the table.

"Gus was so cute in the store! Oh, here I'm supposed to give you this," he heard his friend begin speaking, though too soon lost focus and ceased to hear her words. Absentmindedly, the blond took the offered toy from her hand and set it on the table. He was far too busy trying to will himself to calm the hell down.

Stealing a parting glance of his sleeping wet bandit, he took a bite of his breakfast, that was quickly becoming soggy. The same could not be said about his cock.

* * *

As he slowly swam to the surface of consciousness, Brian felt like he was being watched. With good reason. As hazel met the morning, four eyes met him. The first two, tiny and black, belonged to the stuffed penguin that rest without care on his chest. He instinctively jerked upright, as the wandering waddler trespassed under his chin. He gripped the stuffed toy, and met the second set of staring eyes. Layla's.

She giggled. "Rise and shine Mr. Brian!" she beamed brightly and rushed to hug him. The tiny embrace caught him by surprise, nevertheless he returned the gesture. Her small voice muffled against his shirt, "You were having a hot dream." she announced, before pulling back.

The man's face fell. He _had_ been dreaming about fucking Justin on the large branch of some twisted exotic tree. The cool breeze grazing their bodies as it rustled the leaves. His cock stirred at the memory. He worried that perhaps he had done some obscene moaning in his sleep...or actions. "Was I?" he asked the child nervously.

"Uh-huh. You said 'Hot' and 'Sunshine'. Yeah, this one time when I was a little girl, I got sunburn. Goodness did it hurt the most." she explained, patting the head of Brian's newest feathered bedfellow. "Who's he?" she inquired as if he had been rude not to have introduced her to the stuffed animal.

The brunet looked down at the penguin, he was about to answer when Gus spoke first. "Whatcha got there daddy?" he asked through a knowing grin. Brian smiled, _'So this is what the boy had been so eager to go to the gift shop for.' _Gus made his way to his daddy's cot, then slowly into his arms.

Brian kissed the top of the standing child's head. "You tell me." he instructed with a raised eyebrow. He was met, not with an answer, but instead with an exact cloned version of that eyebrow and a truly kinney-esque smirk. Gus shrugged, "Me? I wouldn't know daddy. It looks to me like I'd guess, the penguin fairy paid you a visit last night." he tried to hide his smile. It didn't work.

Brian sighed, _'He loved this kid too much to ever express' _"The penguin fairy? Oh. Well then. What should we name him?" he asked the children as he got up and began folding his blanket, though not before scanning the room for Justin.

"His names Sunshine." Gus answered too quickly, then realizing his mistake, faltered. " I mean uh, I think that's kinda what it looks like his name could be." Miss Daphne had kept her promise to take him to the silver-rear shop as soon as he woke up. yeah, he sure was glad to get those penguins for Daddy and Mr. Justin. He knew they were supposed to be real life penguins. He wasn't 'sticking his nose where it didn't belong' as his momma would say. No. He was just giving the guys a little push. He smiled, satisfied with himself.

Spotting the real deal (of course) shoveling in mouthfuls of cereal he smiled. "You know what?" he met Gus' eyes "You're right. He does look like a Sunshine. Now, let's eat some breakfast."

"I'm gettin' waffles!" his son exclaimed and ran towards the fairly large buffet table.

Brian placed a waffle onto his son's plate.

"Heh-hum." Gus cleared his throat, "Keep em' comin' daddy." he gestured with only the movement of his eyes.

With an agreeing nod, he added another. "Eat these two first." he instructed, then gaped in horror as Gus piled on syrup, whipped cream _and _chocolate chips. Predicting the massive sugar rush ahead, Brian found himself glad that the child would soon be with his mothers. Adding some more fruit to his plate of toast, he playfully bumped his Sonnyboy with his hip. "Find us a seat Willy Wonka."

Gus grinned at his daddy's joke. He couldn't help his love for sugar. He'd always like it best, it sure beat out that boring toast his daddy was eating. His grin broadened when he saw the two empty seats at Mr. Justin's table. He slid in next to Layla leaving the one next to his teacher open for daddy.

Brian's eyes instantly gravitated towards blue. "Good Morning Sunshine." he said and couldn't stop himself from feeling goddamn giddy. Memories of last night surged a blush to his bones. _'_Just_ his bones. The blush NEVER reached his face of course. He was Brian Fucking Kinney.'_

"Heeeey!" Layla's whine was the key to unlock the men's gaze. They both turned to look at her. Quickly, Brian noticed the stuffed animal in her hands.

"The penguin fairy came to Mr. Justin too? No fair! I want one. I'm always extra special good." she slumped in a pout.

"You already have a penguin Layla." Gus said cheerfully pointing to himself. The girl smiled. "Aw Gussie you sure are the sweetest. It must be all that sugar you eat." she added waving her hand towards his plate.

Fairy unfairness forgotten, the children began a discussion about some cartoon character Brian had never heard of. He turned his attention back to his plate. Justin turned his attention to Brian. He leaned close, "So, this fairy? He wouldn't happen to be oh I don't know almost four feet, and have his father's gorgeous eyes?"

_'My boy the matchmaker'_ Brian thought. "Oh, no of course not." he answered. Giddiness still in full effect. He looked lovingly at his son. "That kid certainly is something." he said as much to himself as to Justin.

"It must be hereditary." Justin responded and moved his hand under the table.

Brian felt Sunshine's hand caress his knee. A simple touch that triggered complicated emotions. For instance the feeling of not wanting that hand to leave, ever.

"What are your plans for today?" Brian heard himself ask, be couldn't recall his mind forming the question. He was a bit taken aback when he realized that he was genuinely interested in the man's plans. Even more so, as he'd discovered he very much hoped those plans included him.

The brunet's question sounded innocent enough, but it was enough to send Justin's heart into overdrive. "I have to go back to the Academy until all of the unchaperoned kids are picked up. After that? No plans." he said the last part with an obvious smirk and an inviting gleam in his eye.

Working ahead of his brain (it's stubborn new habit), Brian's mouth spoke, "Want to go to Babylon tonight?"

_'Did he just invite him on a date?'_ resounded boisterously through both men's minds. _'Nah'_ twin thoughts thought together.

Fumbling to explain the casualness of it all, Brian swiftly added "Hunter invited everyone. Something about his bet with Emmet."

Justin's heart didn't sink. No, his happiness remained afloat, this bet had been one Brian's friends had made to determine the depth of his own relationship. To Justin, this was just another sign that everything was falling into place. Careful, not to display too much excitement, the blond shrugged simply. "Sure." he said with faux nonchalance. "Meet ya there? Ten?"

Brian just nodded, grateful once again for the teacher's ability to make everything seem so natural. So easy. So not a big fucking deal. He just nodded a confirmation of these plans.

Two tummies turned in anticipation of Ten O'clock.


	18. A Bet's a Bet

_'So this kids the reason for my overtime'_ Ted thought indifferently, as he watched his boss and this gorgeous young blond frantically trying to become the same person, mouth first.

Brian had been ducking out of work earlier and earlier and coming in later and later the past few weeks. He and Cynthia had even began running an office pool_ 'Who's the head in his bed?'. _In which your dollar bought you a guess of the hair color of the boss' secret excuse. Knowing the man's liking for exotic men,Ted had guessed black. Looking once more at the golden boy, he sighed. Cythina was about to come into some money.

Brian had introduced this blue eyed man as his _friend. _Though he'd tried his best, Ted was unable to stop his jaw from dropping into an expression of idiotic awe.

Brian Kinney had friends. Brian Kinney had fucks. Brian Kinney did not have friends that he fucked.

Until now. Seriously, Ted was impressed. For too long he'd whole heartedly believed no one was capable of breaching his friend's stone exterior. Very much like the infamous sword being removed by only one King Arthur. _'Somebody get this little blond king a medal.' _

Ted hadn't either been at all surprised to learn that the man was Gus' teacher. Sure, Brian had always put his son first, but Ted had had a plaguing curiosity at his sudden interest in the child's school. Somehow he just didn't imagine Brian Kinney baking cookies for the PTA's next bake sale.

He glanced at his watch, 10:15. "Where is everyone? Hunter said ten." he inquired of the men too busy consuming each other to acknowledge him. He shifted uncomfortably. A swift breeze of relief blew as he watched Michael and Ben cross the street.

As his foot reached the sidewalk, Ben just starred. _'Brian had stupendous taste.'_ The blond who was currently untangling himself from the brunet was beautiful.

"Hey guys." he called. Instinctively he watched his husband's face as Brian introduced them to Justin Taylor. Annoyingly, he was unable to read Michael's expression. He was surprised that Hunter wasn't already there, he had said ten. They had been worried they were going to arrive late and miss this_ 'Once in a lifetime event for your viewing pleasure_' as Hunter had claimed. He felt relieved they were still on time.

"Anyone know what all of this is about?" Michael asked lightly chuckling, "All Hunter said was that Emmett lost a bet. Poor unfortunate Em." he said through a smile shaking his head. _'Lord only knew what scenario the kid was capable of concocting.'_

Brian just shrugged, feeling thankful that Emmett had indeed kept his promise not to tell everyone anything. He also felt a thousand pounds lighter. Mikey was being completely civil. Admittedly, the brave Brian Kinney had been a bundle of nerves anticipating his best friend's reaction to Justin joining them tonight. As Wendy always said in Peter Pan, one day every lost boy must grow up. Feeling a sudden desire to hug Michael, he did. It was just the way he preferred his hugs. Free of oozing emotion and judgement.

"So, Justin what do you do for a living?" Ben asked when Brian interjected, "Yeah, Ben here's a professor himself. Justin wants to be a teacher." he said releasing Michael and playfully pushed him towards his husband.

Justin didn't know why, but having Brian answer for him and with such excited interest went right to cock."Yes, I've almost completed my bachelor's program. In fact next week I start my year long student teacher field service. I'm going to be Gus' Kindergarten teacher." the man beamed. Brian felt a surge of appreciation for the blond. He was always so taken with the strong bond between his Sonnyboy and his Sunshine.

"That's great," Ben said "So, are you coming to Deb's for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked looking at Justin. Ted and Michael, instead looked at Brian.

To Michael's surprise the brunet hadn't blatantly halted the request. Neither had he spouted denial _or_ shown signs of disgust. He looked at Brian closely trying desperately to predict the man's thoughts. '_Was he seriously considering, to seriously consider inviting this kid?_'

Undoubtedly noting Michael's shameless gawking, Brian grinned.

A warmth washed the inside of Michael's heart cleansing it of (most of the) past jealousies, or reservations about Brian's love life. Anyone with eyes could see this blond was special, and he couldn't help hoping that it would work out.

He faced the blond in question but couldn't help the pang of jealously that hit him. He ignored it the best he could, and smiled "Yeah, what do ya say Justin? Sunday dinner at Ma's?" he asked unable to contain a widening grin, feeling the dumbfounded stares surrounding him. He knew what everyone was thinking...'_Is he serious? What's his angle? Michael Novotny encouraging Brian to _Date_?_'

Yes, it was time. Brian Kinney deserved someone to love. A heart to love the way he was never able to love Michael's. Though, he'd be lying if he denied that the fact that Justin was blond and blue eyed didn't slice right through his own heart. The polar opposite of Michael himself.

Now, as his eyes bore into that blue expectantly, his only hope was that the lucky blond wouldn't hurt his best friend.

Justin shifted nervously to his left, and met Brian's eyes trying to decipher what he should tell Ben. The brunet just shrugged and smiled.

The teacher's full wattage smile warmed the cooling night's air.

"Not even elephants could keep me away." He declared, shooting a smirk towards Brian.

Michael, Ben, and Ted laughed. _Brian_ smacked the teacher's ass and pulled him closer by the front of his shirt.

The chatter of the crowd dissipated and the world fell away. Justin focused on the stars above them. They seemed closer somehow. He'd guessed because he'd never felt closer to heaven than he did right then. Firmly planted and proudly held at Brian's side.

His ooey gooey center solidified as Hunter's voice brought him back down to earth.

"Great! You're _all_ here!" He said accentuating the word, and eyeing the blond approvingly.

"I've changed my mind." The group heard Emmett's voice, but couldn't see him.

"I don't want to do this." he said nervously, apparently from just around the corner in the alley.

"A bet's a bet Honeyrider! Now get your nelly bottom out here!" Hunter comanded.

A huff. "Fine. Aunt Lula always said face your fears, pay your dues, and the world will always smile at you." He sang as he grudgingly rounded the corner.

Though unsure about the world's expression, everyone else was certainly smiling. Smiling, and giggling, and fucking pointing and staring.

Usually Emmett would have embraced the eyes of one hundred Fags on him, tonight he wanted nothing less.

Swallowing what was left of his humility, he straightened his posture, and walked towards the street.

Clad only in shiny silver sparkling spandex skivvies (reminiscent of his Fetch Dickson days) and shoes, which (at least) were still fabulous, he brought Carl's borrowed bullhorn to his lips.

"My name is Emmett Honeycutt," his voice amplified "and I love pussy! Yes indeed, Pussy Galore!" he tried his damnedest to avoid melting into a puddle of embarrassment from the heat of the eyes around him. His own eyes found Mr. Kinney and blond Baby.

He noted Brian's slender finger's tightly coiled around Justin's waist.

He noted the ridiculous smiles on both of their faces.

He noted the long forgotten glimmer in his friend's eyes.

'_Yes. This was definitely worth it._' he decided, as he began to reiterate his newfound appreciation for 'kitty cats'._ Loudly._

He shot a glance to 'Mr. Pussy Galore' himself and smiled smugly. '_This wasn't too bad._' Hell, it wasn't like their dynamic group hadn't drawn unwanted attention on Liberty Avenue before.

Something about Hunter's own grin caused Emmett to gulp. '_He was up to something_.'

He was about to start shouting again when he saw _him_. Calvin. His yummy new playboy from the zoo. '_Well played Pussy. OK _now_ it was embarrassing._'

He shot Calvin a timid wave and an awkward smile. Who in turn was gaping wide eyed, but clearly amused.

He shot Hunter a dagger of distain.

Once more he looked at Brian and Justin. The brunet was whispering into the blond's ear, who was grinning like a lovesick fool.

'_Yes. Still totally worth it_.' he took a deep breath.

"Mmm Pussy, the eighth wonder of the world..." he continued, unable to contain the bursting happiness in his heart.

* * *

As Justin moved in rhythmic sways to the thumpa thumpa, his eyes remained closed. Brian's eyes remained focused on all of the eyes currently focused on Justin. He didn't much appreciate their evident lust or obvious salivating over _his_ blond.

The brunet drank in the sight of him. Allowing those slender arms, that delicate jawline, and that addictive ass to pour into him. He worried that perhaps it was a thirst incapable of quenching. He stopped his own dancing only long enough to wrap his arms around the teacher and mold their bodies together. Justin's willingness to allow Brian free reign of his body, elicited a sense of pride within the Stud of Liberty Avenue.

He pressed his forehead to the blond's as he delighted in the glares from the endless sea of jealous queers observing them. For the first time in his narcissistic life he hadn't cared if the jealousy was because Justin was dancing with _him_ or vice versa. It hadn't mattered. For tonight, they belonged only to each other.

"So about this dinner tomorrow," Brian began but was cut short by an abrupt kiss.

Justin knew Brian was wondering just exactly what he'd be expecting. Justin also knew the man never considered anything a _date_. He pulled away from his lips, but kept his hands firminly looped around the taller man's neck.

"You mean the casual noncommittal evening of each other's company on neutral ground with home cooked food and well meaning scrutiny from friends?" he asked in one impossibly long breath.

Brian shook his head, genuinely entertained (as he often was) with Justin. "Twat." he said, before using his lips to capture that scrumpcious pout.

He suddenly felt unnerved. Though not because of his usual reason of this blond knowing him _too_ well. '_No. This was something else._' Brian himself hadn't felt this feeling coming. He was a little unnerved at his newly felt sadness and '_guilt'_ He'd concluded.

Guilt that Justin always so readily accepted his distaste and refusal of anything 'realtionship-y'.

Sadness in knowing the blue eyed artist deserved better.

How he seemed to just_ know _when Brian needed him to ... to _what_? _'_Pretend_ Kinney? Now wait a fucking second. What did _that_ mean? That there was really_ something_ happening enough that it was neccessary to pretend that there_ wasn't_?' _

Between Justin's dizzying kiss and these new less than desirable self revelations, his head was spinning. He needed to lie down. He untwirled his tongue from the blond's, who met his eyes. Brian hoped like hell that the man couldn't know what he was thinking. Just. This. Once.

"Time for bed Sunshine, you need your beauty rest," he paused, unsure if he was going to continue or not. His mouth decided for him. It spoke the words through his damn near crippling nausea, "to look your best on our _date_."

The sickness in his stomach vanished as those baby blues sparkled. Downright fucking glistened. Easily overshadowing the silver glitter raining down upon them. Brian sighed, he felt unexpectedly relieved.

_'Wow. he'd said it. Actually said the word 'date'. And look at that, the world had not in fact crumbled down around him.' _Justin's thoughts were talking a mile a minute. His mouth wasn't talking at all. It couldn't. He was blissfully unaware of anything around him except for Brian. Solely focused on the ever changing man currently pulling him from the club.

He wasn't sure he was walking on his own volition. In fact he was fairly positive he was fucking floating.


	19. Show & Tell

"I'm telling you guys, I've _never_ heard anything like it!" Hunter laughed...again.

Brian grumbled something that may or may not have been a death threat from his chair. He had lost count of the number of times the irritating reformed hustler had attempted to imitate his now infamous, 'squeak.'

"Well that just goes to show ya, an elephant never forgets." Deb said before tasting her sauce one last time, and turning off the stove. "Plenty of boys to attest. Once you've tasted Kinney's peanuts, Planter's can't compare."

"Sometimes you feel like a nut..." Michael joked, ignoring Brian's glare.

Emmett sent Brian a sympathetic look, though was still very gracious that Hunter had moved on from_ last night's _embarrassing retelling.

Behind him, Brian felt Justin's soft hands caress his neck, then his shoulder before reaching to place a large bowl of salad onto the table. The teacher had been helping Debbie with dinner. Adding both cooking and charming to his seemingly endless list of talents.

They'd been here little over an hour, and the blond was already fitting in flawlessly. Hell, some may argue Justin was more comfortable in this tacky kitchen than Brian himself.

The brunet felt like the kid who'd brought the coolest, shiniest new toy to 'Show and Tell'.

Hazel eyes found the roundest mound his cock had ever felt. Said cock stretched and wiggled as Justin's ass stretched and wiggled in efforts to reach the glasses in the cabinet. Brian watched as the artist took that fucking tip toe stance again, raising his shirt to reveal his pale stomach.

_'Goddamn cuteness overload'_. Brian groaned, _none too quietly_ and met a grin from several of his dinner mates. _'Fuck it.'_ He didn't care. Justin was hot and he was hungry. Ravenous even. For everything except Deb's fucking spaghetti.

As if reading his thoughts, blue met Brian and licked those tempting lips. The brunet's sight embraced the stairs as he contemplated if he could fuck Justin in Mikey's old room before the bread came out of the oven.

As if reading his thoughts, Deb met Brian with a look that very clearly stated _'You can fuck him AFTER we eat.' _Regrettably agreeing, Brian attempted to swallow his desire in the same sip of the iced tea, she had just set infront of him.

Justin was very much enjoying the sounds coming from his date's mouth. _'Date.' _God, how he loved calling Brian that. The brunet had picked him up at his apartment earlier with an economy sized box of condoms, sure it wasn't flowers or chocolates but at least it had a bow on top. He smiled now at the memory. Brian had admitted he had only been on one date in his lifetime and was trying to do things right. Whether he was being facetious or not, hadn't mattered to Justin. He'd take romance any way Kinney decided to deliver it. Genuine or jokingly. Either way meant opened doors, pulled out chairs, and inevitable after (and perhaps during) date sex.

He began to twirl his spaghetti around his fork and felt Debbie sit down beside him. He really liked this bright light of a woman. Even if she couldn't stop pinching his cheeks, like now for instance. In fact, he found himself growing ridiculously fond of Brian's entire 'family'. However, he tried not to get too excited and overly invested in them. Brian Kinney was _still_ Brian Kinney. Justin couldn't help but keep his guard up.

"Looks good, thanks for all your help Sunshine." Debbie said grabbing the blond's face and smiling at Brian's nickname for the kid._ 'Brian fucking Kinney giving a pet name of endearment.'_ She couldn't believe it. But the man's smile was indeed worthy of the title. He was goddamn adorable.

Justin smiled an 'you're welcome' through bites of food. Warranting yet another pat on the cheek from Deb.

She told herself that perhaps the reason for the frequent touches was simply to reassure herself of his presence. Debbie was still a bit in shock that Brian had brought someone to Sunday dinner. She couldn't have been more ecstatic. The man deserved love, whether his stubborn ass believed that or not. She'd known the kid over half of his life and had yet to meet a more giving person. Not that she'd ever tell him that. She wouldn't dare ruin the 'selfish prick' image he'd invested so much energy into building.

She noted the empty chairs across from her, and then looked towards the stove "Where are they? The foods getting fucking cold." she complained. She was more than anxious to see the kids.

Even fate fucking listened to Deborah Novotny. The door opened.

Gus' voice entered the house before his body. He was talking a mile a minute, though Brian was unable to make out a single word. He was pleasantly surprised by the instant warmth in his chest at the sight of his son.

"Hey Sweeties!" Deb called, getting up to make three more plates "You're late." she added with quick but noticeable disapproval.

"Sorry." Lindsay and Mel said together. Melanie began setting up a play area on the living room floor for JR. Lindsay entered the kitchen, to give Deb a hug and hand with the plates. Though not before kissing Justin's cheek and meeting Brian's eyes, loving the foreign twinkle she saw there.

As he approached the kitchen, Gus stopped in his tracks and took in the sight. He noticeably glanced from face to face seated at the table. Eyes landing on Justin, he smiled and rushed towards his teacher.

"Mr. Justin!" he shrieked "You're here! Wow that's so cool." he approved giving the blond a solid high five. _'He had done it. Daddy and Mr. Justin were penguins now.' _With his newfound sense of pride, Gus straightened up and turned to his daddy. _'Yeah, Daddy sure did look happy right now.' _Of course his Daddy was always happy when he was with him, Gus could tell this was different. He seemed extra special happy today. Thanks to Mr. Justin and Gus' penguins. His smile widened.

"My penguins worked! I'm awesome!" he declared leaving no one to guess from which parent he'd inherited his modesty _or lack there of_.

"_Your _penguins?" Brian asked with mock suspicion "I thought it was the work of the Penguin fairy."

A heat spread across Gus' cheeks and he bent his head down slightly, then looked up at his Daddy. "Well, uh" he started to explain nervously, then saw the smile dancing at the corner's of Brian's mouth. "Oh Daddy, you knew! Yeah it was me. Man, you were just teasing me." he shook his tiny fist. He really wasn't angry though, in fact he was real happy.

_'Yeah, Mr. Justin and Daddy made a real pretty pair of penguins.'_

"So Mr. Justin's gonna be your real life penguin forever now? For always?" he inquired excitedly then clapped his hands together blindingly fast and...loud. (Brian made a mental note to cut down on Emmy Lou's time with the kid) "So you guys gonna get married?" he practically squealed.

All of the adults either choked on their food or dropped their forks. Gus instinctively eyed his own mound of pasta, Nanny Deb had just placed before him. _'Perhaps he'd skip dinner, there seemed to be something seriously wrong with the spas-getti.'_

Never before in his life had Brian craved carbohydrates more than he did at that moment. He began shoveling in forkfuls of pasta like it was oxygen, or Justin. The only two things he'd ever craved more.

Glancing down, he saw sonnyboy staring expectantly. It appeared he was more than willing to wait to be answered. Brian looked around the table, then pretending his son was not demanding an answer, just ate more. He was rewarded with a few eye rolls and a smack in the head from Deb. It was Justin, who rescued him from his calorie overload.

"Maybe." he answered matter-of-factly and the kid immediately accepted that answer with a shrug. Satisfied, Gus started picking at his garlic bread whilst avoiding the problem pasta like the plague.

_'_Maybe. _That was it? T__hat's all he'd have had to say? Christ. He should've been able to do that.' _A crawling feeling found it's way across his skin. Brian was suddenly feeling very exposed. How would everyone read his avoidance? He knew himself that he had appeared nervous.

_'Would they take his nerves as a sign of..what? He didn't know.'_ That fact alone terrified him. Though not nearly to the degree of terror he felt as he actually (Just barely, not even really at all. Honest.) Imagined himself actually married to the blond. (No. Come to think of it, Brian was pretty positive he hadn't really pictured that at all. He had only _imagined_ that he'd imagined it. Honest.)

"Daddy?"

Gus' voice pulled his eyes from Justin "What's up Sonnyboy?"

"I'm not hungry no more. Can I go watch TV with JR pleeease?" he asked hopefully.

Meeting Lindsay's eyes, she nodded. "Sure, buddy. Go ahead." he answered, immediately returning to his inner turmoil.

_What happens next?'_ he wondered worriedly. He had already confirmed that tonight was a (gulp) date. _'Why the hell had he done that again?'._ Maybe he could plead temporary insanity, or perhaps try a medical defense. Like a common crystal Queen he was hooked. Drug of choice? Justin Taylor._ 'Was there such a thing as a twinkie twelve step program?'_

_'What did all of this mean?' _he pondered, but wasn't given a chance to misconstrue an acceptable answer for himself. No. He wasn't able to think about anything at the moment because his skeleton was too busy leaping from his skin; and his friends were too busy laughing at him hysterically.

There was an elephant in the living room.

At least, on the television in the living room, and the damn thing had trumpeted louder than it had in any of the brunet's nightmares. "Jesus Fuck!" he'd shouted. Earning him an exaggerated _'oooo' _and another twenty five cent deposit to his approaching son's out turned hand.

"Did you guys see that 'mmercial?" the child asked excitedly. "The circus is coming to Pittsburgh! Can we go? can we? huh? huh?" he sang amidst his phenomenal Mexican jumping bean impression.

Brian felt his insides tie themselves into a knot. _'The circus? No fucking way.' _he wanted to tell the kid. "Oh, uh well Gus that's not until next month so we'll have to wait and see." he instead offered sensibly hoping the kid would forget all about it before then.

Justin flashed a grin full of mischief towards the brunet. Noting the man's obvious reservations about the circus; and having witnessed his elephant phobia first hand, he'd quickly decided _not_ to tell him that the Academy had already purchased circus tickets.

He'd just as easily decided not to inform the man about his own 'Big top' reservations. About his Coulrophobia ...his irrational and intense fear of clowns...

But he wasn't going to fret about that now. No. Right now his immediate goal was to finish his spaghetti as fast a possible, so that he and Brian could leave as fast as possible, and fuck as _slowly_ as their lustful bodies would allow. Blue connected with hazel.

Catching the blond's gaze, Brian quickly released it and closed his eyes. Desperately he tried to picture _any man_ that wasn't him. It was useless. That hair, those eyes, that mouth...that fucking fuckable ass. It was endless Justin Taylor as far as his mind could see.

_'Christ.' _He was going to need that entire box of condoms he'd given the blond earlier..._ 'His own traitorous thoughts were continually fucking him.'_

THE END.


End file.
